Entre deux âmes
by MichiSaru
Summary: Hinata est une jeune femme de 20 ans. Après avoir été une timide maladive, elle s'est découvert une plus grande force qu'elle le pensait. Mais lorsqu'elle doit déménager dans la tour de l'Hokage, elle ne se doute pas que sa vie va changer à ce point, encore plus seule en mission douteuse avec Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke... Spoil ! Se situe entre le chapitre 699 et 700.
1. Réquisitions

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction... J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Disclamer : Personnages apartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et nul autre ! Dommage mais c'est comme ça.**

**Les personnages seront un peu OOC (pas trop quand même... du moins je vais essayer) et le monde des ninjas sera seulement un peu plus technologique. Je me le permets parce que Masashi Kishimoto a fait apparaître un ordinateur portable dans le dernier chapitre, donc je prend pour acquis que les cellulaires existent. **

**Je viens du Québec donc certaines expressions, évidemment, risquent de vous accrocher les yeux. Les seules expressions de France que j'insérerai proviennent de Kaamelott, parce que ce sont les seules que je connais et que je suis une fan finie.**

**Aussi, si vous notez des incohérences genre j'écris qu'elle a 18 ans et plus loin qu'elle en a 23, vous pouvez me le dire ne vous gênez pas ! Je suis une tête folle et donc ça se peut que j'oublie des bouts. Ce n'est pas voulu.**

**Vous pouvez me donner des idées, ça serait même apprécié ! Je pourrais même vous faire faire une petite apparition à quelque part en récompense.**

**WARNING : Il y a du SPOIL. Ça se passe après l'épisode 699, quatre ans après la bataille finale.**

**NOTE : Je suis rendue à la fin du chapitre, et je vois bien qu'il manque quelque chose... Je vais donc écrire les pensées de Hinata en _italique_ celles de Kakashi en *_italique encadré d'étoiles* _ encore je vais écrire les noms devant. Je ne vais pas en mettre partout, rassurez-vous tout de suite !**

**NOTE II : Ouais bien... mon chapitre était vraiment long donc je l'ai coupé en deux parties. Dites-moi si vous voulez avoir la suite tout de suite ou j'attends une semaine avant de le poster ! (Kakashi apparaît à partir de la deuxième partie)**

**Chapitre I - Réquisitions**

Hinata a toujours été reconnue pour son extrême fragilité. C'est une qualité tellement présente chez elle que ça en est devenu un défaut de personnalité. Un bégaiement, un tremblement, un regard fuyant... tout ça était son quotidien depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvenait. Elle ne se complaisait pas dans la faiblesse mais dans la douceur. La limite est parfois ténue entre les deux, me direz-vous, et vous aurez raison.

Depuis environ quatre ans, la jeune fille paraissait encore délicate et posée comme une fleur de printemps dans un champ de blé, mais avec un caractère relativement plus présent et développé. Elle s'est affirmée plus encore lors de la bataille contre l'ennemi de tous, Pein, en prenant la défense de son ami et béguin, Naruto Uzumaki. À ce moment-là, elle était au centre de toute l'attention. Le voir se faire clouer sur place à l'aire de barres réceptrices de chakra l'avait retournée encore et encore. Impuissant. Elle connaissait très bien ce sentiment. Elle n'aurait jamais pu le regarder se faire tuer sans s'interposer. Et lorsqu'elle a repris conscience, plus tard, à la fin du rasage à blanc de Konoha, sa mentalité avait évolué. Ce fut le jour 0 de la nouvelle Hinata.

Pas une Hinata agressive, non, mais plus consciente de ses limites, possibilités, talents. Sans être devenue extravertie, elle s'exprime maintenant sans problème d'élocution et presque sans rougir. Quand à l'évanouissement imminent à chaque rencontre avec Uzumaki Naruto, disparu. Ainsi que tout espoir de former un couple avec lui.

Oui, il s'est transformé en démon à neuf queues à la suite de son «sacrifice». Mais jamais il ne lui en a parlé. Elle avait fait sa déclaration d'amour devant tout Konoha et pas un mot là-dessus. Elle a compris le message. Et cessé d'espérer en ce sens.

Comme il y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan, il y a d'autres ninjas à Konoha. Ou à Suna. Ou à... vous avez compris le principe.

Depuis que Sasuke est revenu, les filles sont beaucoup plus agitées malgré son handicap. Son bras gauche est une prothèse faite à partir de cellules humaines de Hashirama et semble fonctionnelle. Lui et Naruto ont pratiquement servis de cobaye à la greffe. Les avancées technologiques sont en leur faveur. Bref, il risque d'y avoir un véritable attroupement! Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto sont de vraies vedettes. Malgré le fait que le héros selon son coeur soit Naruto, le genre humain sexe femelle se presse autour du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

On peut dire que l'ancienne équipe 7 est devenue exceptionnelle !

Les trois élèves des légendaires sannin les ont dépassés, et Kakashi-sensei qui est devenu Hokage à l'image de son sensei. C'est plus qu'impressionnant. Tandis que Kurenai-sensei a donné à Konoha son bien le plus précieux : une petite fille nommée Miraï. Car les enfants sont ce pourquoi les ninjas se battent. Et Hinata a trouvé cette raison de continuer, entourée de tous ses petits élèves.

Elle a retenu une leçon durant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja : plus jamais elle ne se complairait dans la douleur cuisante de l'échec et l'incompréhension.

C'est cette Hinata métamorphosée qui se rendait à une réunion avec tous ses amis de l'école ninja, prévue depuis quelques semaines. La délégation de Suna (entendre : Temari) sera également présente.

* * *

**P.O.V. Première personne - Hyuuga Hinata**

Heureusement que j'ai répondu par l'affirmative pour les retrouvailles post-missions, je crois que Naruto-kun serait venu me chercher directement au manoir. Et ça, même si ses exploits dépassent l'entendement, mon père ne le digérerait pas. Tant qu'il n'est pas Hokage (et oui il va l'être sans aucun doute), il ne verra pas l'entrée du clan, même s'il est plus compréhensif envers les «étrangers». Mais non, les Hyuuga ne reformuleront pas une équation gagnante; j'ai déjà échappé de justesse à un mariage avec feu Neji, mon cousin décédé au combat. Nous étions dans la même section, la deuxième division menée par Kitsuchi, shinobi d'Iwa.

Sa mort m'a dévastée une fois l'adrénaline du combat retombée. Il est parti pour sauver Uzumaki Naruto et ma petite personne d'une attaque de Juubi. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir mal à ce point, et pourtant j'ai perdu ma mère plus jeune. Ça m'a pris quelques mois et beaucoup d'empathie venant de Kiba et Shino avant de supporter d'en parler. Mais ça m'a donné une flamme qui ne s'éteint jamais, qui jette une lumière incandescente sur ma nouvelle personnalité plus affirmée. Il ne sera pas mort pour rien.

Le mariage était censé se faire à ses 18 ans, c'est-à-dire cinq mois avant que je les atteigne également. Mais il n'a pas eu ni sa majorité ni une femme dans son lit... En un sens je n'avais aucune envie de l'épouser, l'inceste très peu pour moi, alors que le clan ne veut pas que l'hérédité se perde. Je suis chanceuse car il n'y a pas d'autre Hyuuga qui pourrait prétendre à ma main.

C'est sûr, mon père pourrait toujours me faire plier à sa volonté, mais il se montre plus clément dorénavant. Plus chaleureux. La rencontre avec son frère défunt au front y est pour quelque chose. Il a décidé d'abolir la Bûnke et la Sôke, la malédiction du sceau maudit qui frappe les familles considérées «secondaires» du clan Hyuuga. Maintenant, héritière ou non, première née ou non... Le plus fort de la famille dirigera le dôjô. Ça aurait dû être Neji. Quant à savoir ce qui allait se passer durant les prochaines années...

Tandis que je me promène dans les rues de Konoha, nouvellement reconstruite, encore en chantier à certains endroits, je remarque que la configuration de la ville a été légèrement changée. On dit que là où le feu passe et rase une forêt, c'est pour mieux repousser. C'est ce qu'on verra.

À deux pâtés de maisons, j'entends déjà des hurlements féminins et des protestations masculines, des exclamations en tout genre. Et dire que je suis arrivée un peu avant l'heure pour éviter de me faire remarquer, c'est raté.

J'aperçois Lee, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, coupe au bol, vêtements verts et bas orange, retenu par Tenten, son ex-coéquipière. Elle a deux chignons bruns en guise de coiffure et porte des vêtements japonais noirs et blancs. Elle doit l'empêcher de boire du saké... car Lee s'est déjà trompé et par miracle Sabaku No Gaara a évité un massacre face à Kimimaro. Il est intenable sous l'effet de l'alcool. Nous en avons même été témoins une ou deux fois. Il brisait tout sur son passage...

Pas moins d'une dizaines de filles âgées d'entre 8 et 30 ans gazouillent autour d'une personne qui se trouve à être Uchiha Sasuke, grand jeune homme aux yeux et cheveux noirs emmêlés au teint opalescent. Je ne comprendrai jamais l'effervescence autour de lui. Naruto et Sakura se tiraillent avec conviction, à quelques pas, une mêlée de rose et blond, d'orange et de blanc, de bleu et de vert. Comme d'habitude, c'est la fleur de cerisier qui met des claques au bol de nouilles. (Référence aux prénoms...)

Kiba et Shino ne sont pas encore présents. Shikamaru somnole dans un coin, la couette noire dans les airs, la joue écrasée sur son bras, réveillé parfois par les coups de coude involontaires de Chôji qui engouffre goulûment un plat de viande grillée, les joues en spirales. Ino ne semble pas être là aussi. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle qui est une des plus grandes fan finies du monsieur Uchiha. Temari, l'ambassadrice de Suna, est assise face aux deux amis. Elle a encore ses quatre couettes blondes caractéristiques, habillée en kimono noir. Elle semble se retenir pour ne pas réveiller Shikamaru à coups de poing sur la tête. À chaque fois qu'elle est à Konoha, soit pour organiser l'examen chûnin ou d'autre raisons plus officieuses, Temari est toujours dans un rayon de 5 mètres entourant l'ambasseur de Konoha - celui à la coiffure comme un ananas. Si ils croient que personne ne l'a remarqué...

Sai, un garçon aux cheveux noirs courts, la peau pâle comme neige, se tient dans un coin et observe avec un sourire faux la bataille du reste de l'équipe 7, face à un bol de nouilles vide.

Nous invitons nos sensei à chaque rencontre, mais Asuma-sensei est mort, Kurenai-sensei a une petite fille très jeune, Kakashi-sensei est Hokage et Gai-sensei doit s'entraîner avec sa nouvelle chaise roulante. Yamato-sensei, qui nous fait bien rire avec ses gros yeux, prend parfois la peine de venir, malgré sa position élevée dans les rangs des shinobis. Naruto, Saruka et Sai le tiennent en grande estime.

Nous apprécions ces moments passés tous ensemble, car depuis l'Alliance Shinobi, le monde est en effervescence, particulièrement le contre-espionnage. Mission par ici, plan tactique par là... j'ai l'impression que tous les plus grands ninjas de ce siècle sont soit morts ou ont été vaincus durant la dernière guerre. Improbable de penser que quelque chose d'aussi irréel puisse se reproduire. Mais les précautions ne font pas défaut, surtout notre nouvel Hokage qui déplace une véritable escorte à chaque visite diplomatique.

Je m'assois au bout du comptoir d'Ichiraku, qui a nommé sa meilleure sorte de ramens Naruto en l'honneur de notre ami à tous. J'en commande d'ailleurs un bol. Du boeuf cuit à la vapeur avec des nouilles, des pousses de bambou et un bouillon au porc agrémenté de _narutomaki_. Alors que je viens pour entamer ce délice, je me fais interrompre par une gentille tape sur l'épaule et un aboiement. Bien sûr, ce sont Kiba et Akamaru. Celui-ci prend tellement de place que j'ai de la peine à me retourner pour saluer mon ami. De ses petits yeux bruns pétillants et ses triangles rouges tatoués sur les joues, il semble en pleine forme.

\- Alors Hinata, tu aimes bien manger Naruto à ce que je vois.

Mais quel commentaire déplacé ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir devant tant de salacité. Même si j'ai gagné en caractère, le côté sexuel de la vie est encore dans la noirceur totale. Et me gêne totalement. Ce gros bêta ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, même s'il sait que j'ai dû faire une croix sur mes sentiments.

\- K-Kiba ! Tu exagères, ce sont des ramens !

\- Oui, je sais, mais j'aime bien l'analogie avec le nom.

\- Tu te trouves peut-être drôle, Inuzuka ?

Une voix rauque, jeune, et dont le propriétaire a disparu environ trois ans. C'est l'acerbe commentaire du dernier Uchiha qui vient de s'immiscer entre nous. En fait, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. Mon meilleur ami et Naruto se sont très souvent battus. Sasuke et Naruto de même. Donc, par syllogisme, il serait naturel que ces deux-là se «fritent» aussi. Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas être là pour le voir. Le tempérament emporté de Kiba risque de vite faire tourner la situation au vinaigre.

\- Sasuke-kun ?

Il ne parle pour ainsi dire jamais, malgré le fait que son âme, à jamais changée avec le fratricide, a retrouvé un peu de son entrain d'avant le massacre familial. Peut-être s'est-il rendu compte que ses amis l'ont toujours aimé... Bref, il est pas mal plus supportable qu'à son départ. Sakura est postée directement derrière lui, essayant de mettre sa poitrine en valeur au cas où il regarderait dans sa direction.

\- Je veux la même chose, Teuchi-san, exige-t-il en s'assoyant sur le banc à ma droite, ignorant complètement malgré le peu d'espace (comment fait-il ça?) Kiba et Akamaru. Il se croise les doigts en appuyant son menton dessus.

Comme s'il y avait de la place. Kiba ferme et ouvre les poings, sans doute pour se contenir. Il sait que s'il devait le frapper, son arrêt de mort serait signé par l'entièreté de la gent féminine. Enfin, presque l'entièreté. Parce que le revenant ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Il m'exaspère même un peu parce qu'il s'en permet, le monsieur Uchiha. En se foutant de notre conversation.

\- Et toi, Uchiha, tu ne pourrais pas dégager un peu ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on était occupés ?

\- Et moi je mange, répond-il sans un regard, prenant son bol et commençant à l'engouffrer.

Pour un peu j'ouvrirais ma bouche de surprise. J'hésite entre éclater de rire ou le pousser, mais je ne fais rien.

\- C'est pas grave, Kiba-kun. On va se trouver un autre coin.

Au même moment...

-AHHHHHHHHH ! SASUKE-KUN ! Tu es si BEAUUU!

Ino se pointe. Je n'ai rien contre elle, mais quand Sasuke est dans le décor elle devient folle ! D'ailleurs, Sakura lui met direct un poing sur la tête.

\- Ino la truie, c'est quoi ton problème? Tu oses le déranger durant son repas !

\- Toi grand front, ne te mêle pas de nos affaires ! Sasuke-kun et moi devons préparer notre mariage !

\- Maudite imbécile tu n'y es pas du tout... Pour faire des beaux enfants c'est moi qu'il va choisir !

Désespérant. J'espère ne jamais ressembler à ça. Me battre pour un garçon, ça serait vraiment n'importe quoi. Je me lève avec une certaine énergie et laisse ma place aux deux folles furieuses. Je m'éloigne en compagnie d'Akamaru et son maître pour avoir plus de tranquillité.

\- Il se croit tout permis ! S'il pense que nous allons le pardonner juste parce qu'il a tué Itachi ... Il a bien aidé durant la guerre mais il a essayé de tuer Naruto après ! Je trouve que ça s'annule...

Je sens un frisson monter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. C'est comme si on parlait dans son dos, mais juste à côté de lui... J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu !

\- Ça fait seulement deux ans qu'il est revenu pour de bon, Kiba-kun. Il faut lui laisser une chance !

Ça c'est tout-à-fait moi et mon grand coeur. Mon cellulaire bipe. J'ai dû recevoir un message texte.

« **De : Shizune / Rendez-vous demain matin à 07h00 au bureau du Hokage.** »

Une nouvelle mission, sans doute. La dernière remonte à plusieurs mois. Elle doit être importante pour me forcer à manquer une classe de bonne heure. Je vais devoir me coucher tôt !

\- C'était Shizune, expliquai-je en réponse au regard de mon ami.

\- Ah, ça fait longtemps qu'on avait pas entendu parler d'elle !

\- Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de mouvement au niveau des missions ces temps-ci ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Quelques unes par-ci par-là, c'est tout.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils auraient besoin de moi, alors.

\- Tu le sauras demain. N'y pense plus, bois un verre pour t'aider à digérer Naruto. Oups ! Les ramen, je voulais dire.

Je lève la main et commande un petit verre de saké chaud. Juste assez pour propager la chaleur dans mon corps, mais sans ressentir les effets néfastes de l'alcool, comme la lenteur d'esprit ou encore la désinhibition. Kiba m'accompagne avec un grand verre.

\- Tu sais que Naruto c'est de l'histoire ancienne, j'ai fait une croix dessus il y a déjà plusieurs années.

\- Que veux-tu, j'aime plus que tout te taquiner ma chère Hina.

Lui, par contre, ça ne le dérange pas de se retrouver cul par-dessus tête. Il n'a rien à faire demain. Je n'ai rien contre un verre, mais une bouteille ça commence à faire beaucoup.

\- Tu sais, Tamaki (sa femme dans le scan 700) est venue s'installer à Konoha. J'aimerais bien l'inviter à manger un truc, mais je ne sais pas où ni quand je devrais le faire... Hana la déteste.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta soeur est farouche à prime abord, c'est normal qu'elle te protège.

Je n'ai moi-même rencontré Tamaki qu'une seule fois. J'ai eu l'impression que c'est une jeune fille réservée, prête à prendre soin des autres en toutes circonstances. Un petit je-ne-sais-quoi vient tout de même me chicoter. Peut-être parce que 75% de mon entourage est composé par des hommes. Je suis déstabilisée par la douceur, je comprend maintenant pourquoi je semblais si bizarre aux autres.

Elle a de la chance d'avoir un protecteur comme Kiba-kun. Il n'est certes pas aussi charismatique que Naruto-kun, ni aussi intriguant que Sasuke-kun, ou intelligent que Shikamaru-kun... mais elle ne peut pas rêver mieux comme garçon attentionné. Pour avoir passé de nombreuses années à ses côtés, je le sais.

Un tumulte sans précédent nous parvient aux oreilles. Comme de fait, c'est encore la bagarre du siècle du côté bar. Sakura et Ino ne retiennent plus le crêpage de chignon, Naruto qui essaie de convaincre son amie de lâcher prise et Shikamaru qui fait la même chose de son bord. Sasuke a déjà dû s'éclipser depuis plusieurs minutes, ce qui en augmente le ridicule. Je décide de finir mon petit verre, de dire au revoir à Kiba-kun pour retourner me préparer pour la journée de demain. Elle risque d'être longue.

Je laisse quelques centaines de yen sur la table pour payer mes boissons et quitte pour le manoir de ma famille. En route, je croise deux silhouettes enlacées dans un coin noir. Je ne cherche pas à les reconnaître. Soupirant quelque peu, je continue ma route. Je commence à ressentir la fatigue. Les journées sont longues à l'Académie, même si mes élèves sont très agréables. Ils vampirisent toute mon énergie. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour l'avenir de Konoha ! Ça me tient à coeur. Si je n'ai pas été l'héritière parfaite, j'aurai quand même fait quelque chose de bien.

\- Hyûga.

Comme mon cousin est mort et que je suis la seule avec ce nom de famille dans le coin, logiquement quelqu'un s'adresse à moi. Derrière moi. Dans une ruelle sombre. On dirait un stéréotype. Ridicule. Je me retourne vivement et aperçoit des cheveux noirs coiffés comme un hérisson.

\- Sasuke-kun?

La surprise me poigne. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse même dire mon nom, à défaut mon nom de famille. Ou qu'il me suive dans un coin perdu de la cité.

\- Tu as oublié ça chez Ichiraku, laisse-t-il tomber en me tendant une écharpe.

Il ne pose pas la question que toute personne normalement constituée se poserait, du style pourquoi traîner une écharpe à la fin mai.

\- Merci Sasuke-kun, m'inclinai-je brièvement.

\- On se voit demain matin.

Et ce fut sa dernière phrase avant de s'éclipser sur les toits en direction de sa gigantesque demeure vide.

Demain matin ? Pourquoi ? Il va à l'Académie voir les genins ? Non, impossible... malgré son changement bénéfique, il n'est pas en mesure de bien s'entendre avec des enfants. Quant à savoir comment il compte reconstruire son clan... c'est un mystère. Humm... ça va me triturer les pensées toute la nuit. Je suis encore en train d'y penser lorsque j'arrive à destination. Kô m'attend comme à son habitude dans le vestibule. Il s'incline très bas à mon entrée. Père a été très clair; depuis qu'il a failli à sa mission de garde du corps lors de l'invasion de Pein, il doit veiller sur moi en permanence, notamment lorsque nous sommes dans la demeure du clan. Je l'ai déjà surpris quelques fois à m'épier à l'extérieur, mais il n'a rien vu de compromettant. Sans doute parce que malgré mon premier baiser avec Kiba, il n'y a pas eu grand chose de compromettant pour le moment. 20 ans sans expérience amoureuse autre que quelques baisers ici et là, dans des circonstances différentes, toujours avec le même garçon.

La première fois, c'était une expérience. Nous nous étions dit qu'une fois le cap passé, ça nous permettrait peut-être de débloquer d'autres possibilités, de s'affirmer plus sentimentalement parlant envers les personnes qui nous fascinaient. Nous n'avons pas été jusqu'à faire l'amour ni sortir ensemble officiellement, mais c'était d'un certain réconfort à chaque fois que nous nous embrassions. Après avoir connu un contact charnel agréable, c'est difficile de s'en passer. Shino, dans son silence immuable, n'a jamais fait de commentaires désobligeants à notre égard même en nous surprenant une fois ou deux, cachés à quelque part que nous croyions à l'abri de tous. Ce temps-là aussi est terminé, depuis sa rencontre avec Tamaki. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'était notre but dès le départ.

Bref. J'arpente le marbre immaculé et d'une pâle lueur sous la lune qui filtre à travers les rideaux jusqu'à ma chambre. Les chances que Père me voit rentrer aussi tard sont presque nulles. À moins que mon fidèle Kô ne le lui dise. Je m'en fous. J'ai 20 ans et l'emprise qu'il a sur moi se ternit de jour en jour. Je me détache de lui et des valeurs qui ne me sont pas familières. De plus, une rencontre avec mes amis est la meilleure des excuses. Je me couche sur mon lit blanc, m'emmitoufle dans mes douillettes blanches en regardant mon plafond blanc. Je n'ai pas le droit de personnaliser ma chambre. Aucune couleur n'est apparente, c'est comme un palais de glace.

J'ai de la difficulté à m'endormir. Je me demande ce que Sasuke voulait dire par «À demain» et ce que le Rokudaime me veut. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'octroie les missions, pour le peu que j'ai accomplies. Ça tourne et tourne dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que finalement mon corps se détende et que Morphée s'empare de moi.


	2. Direction Suna

**Note : N'oubliez pas : _Italique _les pensées d'Hinata et *_Italique + étoiles pensées Kakashi*_**

**Malgré le fait que je veux que les personnages ne soient pas trop OOC, attendez-vous à des évolutions, hein, ils seront plein de réparties intéressantes. Donc Sasuke, pas le choix, devra parler un peu plus, tranquillement pas vite. Aussi, le rating M est pour les prochains chapitres parce que...violence + lemon à venir. Aussi, J'avais dit dans le premier chapitre que je le couperais en deux, mais en continuant le deuxième je suis arrivée à en faire un troisième. Donc, j'ai un chapitre d'avance ! **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Hinatou : Merci de m'encourager, quelques petits mots comme ça donnent envie de continuer !**

**Guest (qui que tu sois) : Je précise que ce n'est pas un one-shot, mais bien une fiction ! Il va mériter son rating dans les prochains chapitres. J'adore écrire des lemons et ça risque de devenir un peu violent. Merci pour la review, c'est toujours bien apprécié ! **

* * *

**Chapitre II : Direction Suna**

**Lendemain matin 06h00**

Kô me réveille en entrouvrant la porte doucement et chuchotant:

\- Hinata-sama, il est l'heure de vous habiller, vous avez rendez-vous avec l'Hokage VIe du nom.

\- Merci Kô-san, je descend tout de suite.

\- Hiashi-sama souhaite vous voir avant que vous partiez.

À cette annonce, je retiens un soupir. Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... j'ai tellement été habituée aux reproches pendant ma jeune vie que les quatre dernières années ont été un réapprentissage complet de la vie familiale. Avec Dô-san plus chaleureux, plus humain, ça a donné un coup. Ce ne sont plus que des reproches mais aussi des félicitations à lesquelles j'ai droit en de rares occasions.

\- Bien, Kô-san.

Je m'habille en tenue ninja, pantalons avec des bandages, sweat-shirt violet et blanc avec un chandail en résille, avant d'aller au bureau impersonnel de Dô-san. Ça, ça n'a pas changé. Je cogne une seule fois à la cloison.

\- Dô-san ?

\- Oui, ma fille, entre.

Face à mon père, je m'incline légèrement.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir.

\- Oui, Dô-san.

Je m'exécute.

\- Alors, ma fille, tu as atteint tes vingt années. À l'âge que tu as, normalement, tu devrais être mariée selon les règles du clan. Comme il n'y a aucun prétendant qui soit digne de cela en notre enceinte, tu devras le trouver ailleurs.

Oui, ça je m'en doutais déjà depuis longtemps.

\- Aussi, je souhaiterais que tu quittes la demeure du clan. Pour un moment indéterminé.

Une bombe._ Il veut m'éjecter, c'est ça ! Me renier et me déshonorer. J'aurais dû le savoir, que ses nouvelles résolutions n'étaient que façade..._ Un afflux sanguin prononcé colore mes joues déjà rosées.

\- Tu iras habiter dans la tour de l'Hokage. C'est une demande qui m'est parvenue, et que je ne puis discuter. À l'âge que tu as, tu dois voler de tes propres ailes.

\- Qui vous a demandé cela, Dô-san ?

\- Je ne puis pas te répondre à ce sujet. Il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de refuser. Donc, à partir de demain, ce sera ta nouvelle demeure. Je sais que c'est difficile, tu as toujours vécu ici, mais ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

\- Pourrai-je venir vous voir ainsi que Hanabi lorsque je le désirerai ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu fais toujours partie du clan, et tu es toujours ma fille aînée.

\- Parfait, Dô-san, je ferai selon vos ordres.

\- Bien, ma fille. Tu peux disposer.

Je m'incline une dernière fois avant d'aller prendre mon dernier petit-déjeuner dans cette cuisine, lieu de tous les repas depuis les deux dernières décennies. Je devrai dorénavant me faire à manger seule, sans aide... Ça me coupe l'appétit, qui n'est d'ordinaire déjà pas bien gros. Est-ce pour cela que le Hokage me demande ? _Ça ne sert à rien de fabuler, Hinata ! _

Je m'en vais rapidement, le coeur gros. Je marche tête baissée, perdue dans mes pensées, jusqu'à la tour rouge du village caché du feu. En arrivant devant la porte du bureau, je me demande quelle attitude adopter en sa présence. J'ai fait quelques missions en sa compagnie lorsqu'il était jônin, bien sûr, mais il est réputé pour être un Kage juste et assez sympathique. Évidemment, un Kage qui a une passion pour la lecture de livres pornographiques en public, ça n'arrive pas souvent. En entrant après m'être annoncé, je remarque que le jeune homme aux cheveux gris en bataille est assis sur sa chaise en cuir à lire Icha Icha Paradise derrière son ordinateur portable. Son oeil droit, celui qui n'est pas caché par le bandeau de Konoha, se lève en entendant mes pas. Je m'incline devant lui.

\- Mademoiselle Hyûga ! Parfait, je voulais te parler avant que Sasuke arrive.

\- Oui, Rokudaime.

\- Ton père t'a sans doute exposé la situation à ton réveil. Un changement de dernière minute, je sais. Je suis désolé de t'imposer un déménagement si rapide et de t'arracher à tes racines, mais nous avons besoin de toi.

Il abaisse son livre pour mieux m'observer. Son oeil me scrute des pieds à la tête. Il me sourit, les yeux plissés de plaisir. Le bas de sa bouche est caché par un masque noir. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui se dissimule derrière cette bande de tissu...

\- Ton clan s'occupe des préparatifs, tout sera prêt pour notre retour.

\- NOTRE retour, Rokudaime ?

\- Appelle-moi Kakashi, Hinata. Ça m'énerve un peu toute cette formalité, surtout pour une connaissance. Je t'appellerai par ton prénom et tu feras de même avec moi.

Il se lève pour s'asseoir sur son bureau, me faisant face.

\- Nous allons partir, toi, Sasuke et moi. Les meilleurs détenteurs kekkai genkai.

_Moi, la meilleure détentrice du Byakugan ? _

\- C'est une mission ? demandai-je à la place.

\- Oui, mais je t'en dirai la nature seulement arrivés à destination.

\- Je suivrai vos ordres, Kakashi-sensei.

\- Je sais, Hinata, que non seulement tu suivras mes ordres, mais tu es extrêmement obéissante. Comme tu logeras dans cette tour, je te nomme officiellement ambassadrice de Konoha. Cela évitera les questions malvenues des gens qui pourraient s'en poser. C'est en cette qualité que tu viens avec nous. Ça et que je veux en apprendre plus sur le Byakugan. Je n'ai pas beaucoup travaillé avec les détenteurs de votre pupille si spéciale.

\- Parfait, Kakashi-sensei.

Je comprends enfin ce que je fais ici. Même si selon ses dires, le titre d'ambassadrice n'est que parure.

\- J'ai une question, Kakashi-sensei.

\- Oui, Hinata.

\- Je voudrais savoir la vraie raison de ma venue ici.

\- Tu es une ambassadrice, je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour le reste, tu sera au courant éventuellement. Rien ne presse et c'est confidentiel.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on me cache..._

Il s'approche de moi tranquillement.

\- Nous serons ensemble durant les prochains mois. Je me réjouis à l'idée de...

\- Kakashi-sensei. coupe Sasuke en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Le Kage se recule afin de retourner à son bureau et se croiser les doigts. Il alterne son regard entre le jeune garçon au cheveux noirs et moi.

\- Ah, Sasuke. Nous sommes au complet. Comme je le disais à ta compère, nous allons tous les trois au pays du Vent, au village caché du Sable. J'espère que vos bagages sont prêts, nous partons à midi. Trois jours de voyage pour l'aller. Préparez-vous.

\- La mission ?

\- Vous saurez rendus sur place.

\- Parfait.

Il incline légèrement la tête dans ma direction et repart aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. _À l'idée de... ? _J'aurais aimé entendre la suite.

Ses yeux charbons se dirigent vers moi de nouveau, une fois seuls.

\- Je... je suis déjà prête à partir, Kakashi-sensei. Mes choses sont empaquetées dans... dans mon ancienne chambre.

Ça me pince le coeur de le dire à voix haute, comme si ça le confirmait. D'être une ninja signifie se déplacer souvent, cela je l'ai toujours su, mais il y avait une maison pour m'accueillir à chaque retour.

\- Voudrais-tu aller visiter tes nouveaux appartements dans ce cas ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te propose de t'accompagner. J'ai un peu de temps libre.

Visiter ma nouvelle intimité avec le Kage ? _Un jeune homme, avant d'être Kage... qui est séduisant... NON Hina ! Tu n'as pas dit ça._

\- Si cela vous plaît.

\- Ça me ferait sortir de ce bureau ! Allez, suis-moi. Ce n'est pas loin.

Il me frôle inconsciemment en prenant les devants. Une effluve se porte à mes narines, une odeur d'épice fraîche comme du romarin ou du thym. Il me précède dans le couloir, descendant de deux étages. Nous prenons à gauche et trois portes vers la droite, il ouvre la cloison.

\- Bienvenue chez toi.

\- Savez-vous s'il y a beaucoup de gens qui habitent dans la tour, Kakashi-sensei ?

_Quelle idiote, c'est sûr qu'il le sait, il habite ici aussi. _

\- Hum... À part Shizune, toi, moi et quelques dirigeants quand il viennent au village, il n'y a personne.

Il me fait de nouveau son sourire aux yeux plissés. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le deviner derrière son masque. Est-il beau ? Laid ? J'essaierai de trouver un stratagème pour voir son vrai visage. Un tel mystère vaut la peine d'attirer mon attention. Je pourrais même demander à Sasuke de m'aider...

En passant le pas de la porte, je me rends compte que malgré l'exiguïté de l'endroit, il serait bien possible que ça soit aussi confortable que mon ancien chez-moi. Une petite cuisine avec des tatamis et une table basse, un grand futon pour deux personnes, il manque quelques meubles de ma chambre et ce sera parfait. J'aurai même le droit de mettre des couleurs ! Dans mon enthousiasme, je souris. De grandes mains se posent dans le creux de mon dos, me pressant un peu afin de me faire avancer. Son contact me fait automatiquement rougir, tordant mes mains l'un contre l'autre. Un petit rire grave emplit la pièce presque vide.

-Toujours aussi timide ?

*_C'est trop mignon! Vraiment drôle. Une main dans son dos est assez pour la faire rougir... Je sens que cette mission va être intéressante. Est-ce que j'en rajoute un peu ou pas ?*_

_Pourquoi il m'a touchée ? Ce n'était pas obligatoire... Oui, bien sûr que je suis timide, nous sommes seuls dans un appartement, un... un homme et une_ femme.

_-_ Il te reste deux heures pour retourner chez toi et aller chercher tes choses.

_\- _Oui, Kakashi-sensei. Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour le voyage. Arigato gozaimasu.

*_Allez, juste une petite dernière pour me faire rire...*_

\- Ah oui ! Je voulais te dire d'amener des habits de soirée, juste au cas.

\- Des... des habits de soirée, Kakashi-sensei ?

\- Oui. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi.

_Il a deviné tout de suite ma prochaine question, ça promet ! _

*_Non, non ! Encore juste une ! Allez, Kakashi, tu aimes déjà la taquiner. C'est tellement amusant !* _

_\- _En passant, je suis ton voisin. Mon appartement est juste à côté du tien. Ne te gêne pas pour faire du bruit, ça ne me dérange pas, déjà que j'entends bien Shizune avec Ibiki !

Moi qui croyait être débarrassée de ma gêne légendaire ! Eh non, pas du tout finalement. On dirait que le Rokudaime trouve hilarant de me faire rougir comme une tomate, avec les images qui s'insinuent en moi.

\- Sen... Sensei ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

*_Ça valait le coup... On ne dira pas que les Hokage sont tous barbants!*_

Son sourire ne le quitte plus, le regard posé sur la petite femme que je suis.

\- Allez, va chez ton clan, reviens-moi pour midi.

_C'est de pire en pire comme réplique!_

\- Oui, sensei.

Et de laisser tout en plan, le coeur balbutiant. La situation était étrange, et franchement je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre pour les prochains jours. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait être aussi... aussi imagé. À voir ses lectures, ça ne me surprend pas. Je rougis encore de ses réparties salaces, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Je me dirige machinalement vers la demeure Hyûga en me convainquant d'avoir l'air normale. C'est un homme que j'ai toujours admiré, de ses techniques, de son respect pour autrui et son intelligence hors du commun. Pour sa beauté, ça, personne ne sait à quoi ressemble son visage en entier.

A-t-il déjà connu une femme ? Du fait de ses hautes fonctions, de son jeune âge à chaque promotion plus importante que la précédente, de sa réputation d'intouchable... S'il en a connu une, elle doit savoir le secret et celui-ci ne s'est pas ébruité... Étrange.

_Je me pose trop de questions pour rien_. _Calme-toi, Hinata, tu es à cran. Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps avant de t'en aller et de laisser la maison loin derrière. _

Pas que je sois la plus attachée à la froideur familiale qui règne entre nos murs, c'est plutôt l'habitude que j'en ai. Dans ma chambre, je prends mon ordinateur portable ainsi que mon cellulaire, quelques vêtements légers puisque le village caché du Sable est très _chaleureux_. Je vais laisser l'ordinateur dans ma nouvelle chambre. L'électronique est si fragile... Emportant les bagages que je peux traîner à volonté dans un sac à dos, je me sens prête pour une nouvelle aventure. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre et ce qui va se passer... ça ne peut pas être si pire que ça. Je suppose que c'est la curiosité du Hokage qui l'amène à nous choisir comme escorte.

Parce que si moi je suis ambassadrice, donc censée aider à l'unification des différents pays, Uchiha Sasuke est loin de cette fonction. Je l'aurais mis en poste de dirigeant des interrogatoires, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Où il ne serait pas amené à jouer avec la diplomatie. Je le juge peut-être durement, mais nous n'avons réellement rien accompli ensemble. Aucun souvenir mémorable à part le jour où il a malencontreusement embrassé le jeune garçon blond dont j'étais folle.

Bref... je verrai comment m'en tirer.

Je saute de la fenêtre et atterrit sur le gazon fraîchement coupé, allant en direction de l'Académie. Elle est proche de la tour de l'Hokage, ce qui me permettra de voir une dernière fois ma petite soeur avant de m'éclipser pour un laps de temps inconnu. Je l'aperçois avec ses camarades, dehors pour l'heure du dîner. (Du déjeuner, je crois, en France.) Elle est tellement mignonne ! Elle n'est pas dans ma classe, heureusement. J'aurais trouvé ça malvenu. Elle aide pour l'administration. Je lui fait un signe de la main et tout de suite elle accourt vers moi, resplendissante comme seule une enfant de 14 ans pouvait le faire.

\- Hanabi ! Tu sais ce que Dô-san m'a dit ce matin ?

\- Oui ! Tu vas dans la tour de Kakashi-sensei !

\- Tu le savais, toi ?

\- Non, j'en ai entendu parler en me levant. Kô discutait avec Père.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser en charge de la maison alors.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Onee-chan.

\- Je pars en mission avec notre Hokage et Uchiha Sasuke, je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir.

\- Je vais m'ennuyer, Hinata-chan ! Tu es si chanceuse, j'ai entendu dire que notre Hokage est exceptionnellement beau sans son masque... et Sasuke-san...

Les hormones en ébullition de l'adolescence... _Attends deux secondes..._

\- Qui t'a dit pour Kakashi-sensei ? Je suis curieuse...

\- C'est Ayame, d'Ichiraku ramen, tu sais, mon amie. Elle me l'a confié, un soir où j'y ai mangé. Elle et son père en auraient été témoins !

Ça mérite d'être approfondi... En mission.

\- Tu voudrais bien...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu voudrais bien dire bonjour à Sasuke-san de ma part ? me demande-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint, les mains jointes en une prière silencieuse.

Je laisse échapper un rire amusé. Il fait de l'effet à tout âge, celui-là, décidément.

\- Promis, Imoto-chan.

\- Reviens vite, je t'attendrai !

\- Promis. Si les garçons ne font pas trop les fous, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Je quitte l'enceinte de mon travail sans remords, car l'heure se rapproche de plus en plus du moment fatidique. J'ai hâte, ça me change du quotidien. Et ça va me permettre de connaître de nouvelles personnes, d'approfondir les relations déjà existantes. D'ailleurs, je réalise que nous sommes seulement deux escortes pour un Kage, ce qui fait très peu étant donné l'escouade habituelle. Serait-ce pour une plus grande discrétion ? Je ne suis pas sûre.

J'arrive au pas de l'entrée du village. Deux minutes d'avance, et je suis toujours seule. Je sais que l'homme aux cheveux gris a la réputation d'arriver toujours en retard, mais je croyais que cela avait changé avec son nouveau titre. Quant à Sasuke, il ne doit pas être loin. Je m'assied contre le mur de béton qui délimite la cité en les attendant. Comme je me suis faite réveiller de très bonne heure, je lutte contre le sommeil qui commence à m'engourdir les sens avant d'entendre des pas venir vers moi. Une ombre se pencher juste un peu.

\- Hyûga, tu dors ?

-Hummm...

Je me passe la main sur la figure pour me redonner un peu de contenance.

\- Gomen, Sasuke-kun, je vous attendais et c'était si long...

\- Je ne suis en retard que de dix minutes.

Ça m'avait pourtant paru une éternité. Quand mes rétines reprennent leur focus, je vois le visage neutre du dernier des Uchiha me dévisager. Un simili-sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je ne suis pas habituée à son nouvel air plus engageant. Peut-être le voyage sera-t-il moins pénible que je le pensais au premier abord. Je prends la peine de lui rendre une esquisse de sourire.

\- De toute façon, il est toujours en retard de plusieurs heures, se justifie-t-il.

\- Pas cette fois-ci, s'exclame une voix au-dessus de nous.

Accroupi sur un pilier juste au-dessus de nous, un livre à la main, sa veste de Rokudaime enfilée, nous ne l'avions pas remarqué.

\- Êtes-vous arrivé depuis longtemps, Kakashi-sensei ?

\- Juste assez pour te voir tomber de fatigue, répond l'autre avec un ton amusé.

_Gomen, j'ai eu l'air ridicule..._

\- J'espère que tu es suffisamment reposée, car nous allons nous dépêcher. Nous avons un temps imparti pour se rendre à Suna. Trois jours, pas plus.

\- Hai ! Je suis prête, sensei !

L'énergie n'est pas vraiment à son plus haut, mais j'ai confiance de suivre leur rythme. Nous quittons Konoha pour un monde (je l'espère) meilleur. Je fais mentalement la liste des choses que j'aurais dû faire avant de partir, comme avertir Kiba et Shino. Malgré le fait que nous ne sommes plus l'équipe 8 et que nos tâches ne se rejoignent pas, j'ai gardé contact avec eux. Plus Kiba avec nos «accrochages charnels» que Shino, mais tout de même. Dans le pire des cas, la mission va fuiter dans le village et notre absence va se remarquer. Je les crois assez intelligents pour faire la déduction qui s'impose.

Nous marchons de façon soutenue, sans s'épuiser. À quelque reprises, un des deux me demande d'activer mon Byakugan car il croit sentir une présence étrangère. Étant encore dans les environs du village, nous croisons quelques habitants sans défense. Aucun ennemi et cela fait bientôt cinq heures que nous marchons. Sasuke-kun propose de se déplacer sur les branches des arbres pour avancer plus vite avant que la nuit tombe. Si nous voulons arriver en temps voulu, nous devons accélérer. Le soleil amorce son crépuscule, et je peux observer le soleil orangé rougeoyer. Ça fait un joli spectacle qui me rend heureuse.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je lâche un petit rire en me remémorant une scène cocasse avec mes anciens coéquipiers sous un coucher de soleil. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs me jette un regard mi-neutre mi-interrogateur. Je lui fait signe de laisser faire en gardant un fantôme de rire sur mes lèvres. En sautant d'arbre en arbre, les bâtiments ont vite disparu derrière nous. Quand la nuit est bel et bien tombée, Kakashi-sensei nous ordonne de monter le campement pour la nuit. Ayant chacun un sac de couchage, nous devons en fait ramener du bois sec pour faire un feu. J'installe mon coin pour la nuit au pied d'un gros chêne. S'il pleut, je serai à l'abri.

Tandis que le Kage aux cheveux gris s'adosse avec une énième édition de sa série favorite, mon nouveau coéquipier et moi allons se perdre dans les environs.

\- Sasuke-kun... ?

\- Hyûga ?

\- Je... je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation. C'est... c'est sûr que je vais me perdre si on ne reste pas ensemble...

Oui, c'est extrêmement gênant de l'avouer, surtout à un presqu'inconnu. Ça m'a pris tout mon courage pour lui dire. Je pourrais prendre le Byakugan, mais ça me mange du chakra et si il y a un pépin, un embuscade, une bataille à mener, ça serait stupide de ne pas pouvoir m'en servir parce que j'avais peur de me perdre seule dans la forêt dans le noir.

\- Alors reste avec moi. Il n'y a personne qui a dit qu'on devait se séparer.

Une logique simple et inévitable. Dure à réfuter. Mes mains se retrouvent et se triturent allègrement tandis que mes yeux fouillent l'obscurité à la recherche de combustible potable.

\- Cesse ces manies, tu vas t'arracher les doigts.

\- Et... et toi, cesse de m'appeler Hyûga !

_Oh non, je l'ai vraiment dit... je ne voulais pas... il va se fâcher, je n'aurais pas dû lui répondre comme ça... Calme-toi Hinata, il n'est pas si susceptible. Enfin..._

Il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés, sans doute sous le choc de m'entendre lui parler aussi brutalement. J'entend au même moment un sifflement que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

\- Ahahah ! Dis donc Hyûga, tu as pris du chien depuis le temps... ça doit être à la longue de se tenir avec Inuzuka.

C'est juste lui qui rit de moi, finalement. Je cesse de m'inquiéter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans ton nom de famille ? Tu n'es pas fière d'appartenir à une des plus vieilles familles de Konoha ?

Décidément, il est beaucoup plus loquace qu'avant sa désertion. Autant en profiter, parce que ça peut ne pas durer longtemps.

\- J'ai un prénom, le nom de famille c'est impersonnel. Il ne m'appartient pas, il venait de soi. Aucun choix là-dedans.

\- Hn. D'accord... Hinata.

_Merci Kami-sama, il a compris le_ message.

\- Allez, on y retourne, j'ai terminé de ramasser le bois.

_Je n'ai pas servi à grand chose... pas une seule branche._

\- Alors, les enfants, la croisière s'amuse ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout seuls dans votre coin ?

La question sous-entend un rapprochement sexuel, mais comme il n'y a pas lieu d'en rougir (il n'est rien arrivé), je me permets de lui répliquer.

\- Chercher quelque chose pour faire un feu, Kakashi-sensei, vous allez vous briser la rétine à lire votre livre érotique avec le manque de lumière.

Sasuke-kun lance un petit projectile kâton sur le monticule dévitalisé, et soudain je vois leur visage sous un angle que je n'avais jamais vu. La cicatrice de l'oeil gauche de notre Hokage est plus apparente et Uchiha affiche des traits tirés soit par une vie difficile, qui est sans doute son cas, soit la fatigue. J'ai de la difficulté à m'endormir dans un endroit inconnu. Les deux possèdent des yeux couleur onyx qui jouent avec le feu. (Ohoh, double sens, vous avez vu !) Je bâille sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, la main devant la bouche.

\- Tu nous offres un bien joli spectacle, mais tu devrais te coucher. Nous partons avant l'aube demain, chuchote notre supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Bien, Kakashi-sensei.

_Un bien joli spectacle? __Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? _

Je me glisse au chaud dans ma couchette. Dos au feu, j'écoute les quelques paroles perdues qu'ils s'échangent et c'est cela qui me berce jusqu'au sommeil.

\- Sasuke, Hinata, c'est le temps de vous réveiller, l'aube va se lever, clame Kakashi-sensei en me secouant l'épaule doucement.

Je me mets sur le dos, m'étirant les bras et les jambes, et constate en regardant vers la gauche que mon coéquipier de circonstance s'est installé à quelques centimètres de moi. Je feins de ne pas le remarquer tandis qu'il se lève, frais comme une fleur qui vient d'éclore. J'envie les gens qui peuvent ne dormir que quatre heures par nuit sans en ressentir les effets néfastes. J'engloutis mes effets personnels dans le sac à dos, sort un des plats que j'avais prévus en conséquence du voyage pour ne pas tomber d'inanition. Je croise le regard d'envie de notre Hokage. Je trouve mignon... _mignon? _Non... drôle de comprendre que malgré une haute fonction, il ne reste qu'un homme avec des besoins primaires (je parle de la faim, par exemple...). En fouillant plus profond dans mon sac, je trouve quelque chose de similaire à lui offrir.

\- Kakashi-sensei, voudriez-vous partager mon déjeuner ?

_*Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.*_

\- C'est très gentil, Hinata. Arigato.

\- Ittadakimasu !

Sasuke-kun, lui, était déjà parti sur le chemin. Nous marchons côte-à-côte en savourant des dango.

\- C'est toi qui a fait la cuisine ? C'est très bon.

\- J'ai aidé la cuisinière du manoir, en fait.

Je rougis du compliment, même s'il ne m'est qu'à moitié adressé.

\- Je dois te dire, quand on est Hokage, on n'a pas le temps de manger adéquatement la plupart du temps. J'ai bien trouvé quelques bouteilles de saké de Tsunade-sama, mais la nourriture est rare.

_Des bouteilles de saké de Tsunade-sama... ah, c'est vrai, les penchants pour le jeu et l'alcool. Décidément, nos Hokage sont spéciaux..._

_\- _C'est sûr, vous ne pouvez pas manger vos livres.

\- C'est pas faux, admit-il en riant. Bon. Il faudrait rattraper Sasuke. Allez, Hinata, presse-toi un peu!

Je hâte le pas, ne voyant pas le chandail aux armes des Uchiha devant nous. Je saute dans un arbre et me déplace d'une branche à l'autre pour accélérer la vitesse. Je rebondis sur le gazon aux côtés du jeune homme que j'ai réussi à rattraper, sans un mot. Il ne tourne même pas le regard.

\- Vous êtes lents, est la seule chose qu'il dit.

Je laisse un soupir d'exaspération s'échapper de mes lèvres. Nous nous déplaçons toute la journée comme ça, alternant entre hauteur et marche rapide. Toujours aucun ennemi en vue. C'est presque redondant à la longue.

Quel voyage en perspective...

* * *

**Chapitre terminé ! La suite la semaine prochaine. Le chapitre est déjà à moitié écrit. Il y aura de la bagarre cette fois-ci mes amis ! Laissez moi des commentaires, j'adore vous lire !**


	3. Arrivée catastrophée

**Je suis ouverte aux fanarts si ça dit à quelqu'un !**

**Réponse aux reviews du Chap. II (parce que c'est cool recevoir des réponses après une review :) **

**Winterbell55 : Merci ! J'essaie d'écrire le plus possible rapidement, mais de les publier seulement une fois par semaine le vendredi midi (au Québec), car mes amis français peuvent le lire alors en rentrant de l'école ou de travailler, le soir. Je tiens compte du décalage horaire ! Ahahah. Bon, voilà, j'te laisse la suite ! Et aussi, si tu as des idées, ne te gêne pas.**

**Bellys : Ayoye, je capotais de voir la longueur de ton commentaire. Je ne crois pas en avoir déjà eu un aussi long ! Je trouve ça MALADE. Dans le sens hot. Bon. Donc. Les rebondissements commencent déjà avec ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu vas aimer ! J'essaie de ne pas trop faire mes persos OOC et donc de les tenir dans leur personnalité originale, mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y aura pas de transgression (puisque je compte bien faire un ou des lemon et quelques passages trash) Alors, il y aura une évolution mais je vais essayer de ne pas la faire trop rapidement. Sinon, pour la vraie mission, tu vas rire... je ne sais même pas encore c'est quoi ahahah ! J'y vais chapitre par chapitre, glissant l'intrigue de plus en plus, et mes idées débloquent au fur et à mesure. J'ai quelques idées. Sinon, pour le mariage entre héritiers, c'est un classique de Sasu/Hina, mais je crois qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté puisque je tient compte que ses parents sont morts, donc ne peuvent le forcer à quelque chose dans le genre. Malgré tout, tu vas voir, tu viens de me donner une idée sans le vouloir. Alors je te pardonne ton manque d'imagination, ce n'est pas grave du tout ^^ ! Voilà donc le prochain chapitre, que j'espère que tu vas aimer mon/ma cher/chère (dans le doute du sexe de mon/ma interlocuteur/trice.**

**Gina-T : Salut ! Merci pour ta review, je sais que c'est super rare en français les fictions Kaka/Hina (je n'en connais qu'une seule en fait) et j'aime bien l'image, donc voilà. P.S. si tu en connais des bonnes, je vais aller les lire !**

**Elly : Merci pour ton commentaire, je vais essayer de toujours garder une énigme en suspens en arrière-plan, je vois que ça garde mes lecteurs, et puis c'est plus drôle comme ça. Bon chapitre !**

**Hinatou : Tiens, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que tu vas aimer !  
**

**Chapitre III : Arrivée catastrophée**

Le soir vient une nouvelle fois. Comme Sasuke-kun a raconté à Kakashi-sensei que mon sens de l'orientation est quasi-inexistant, ils vont tous les deux s'occuper du feu. Je dispose les sacs de couchage, chacun sous un arbre différent à proximité. C'est notre dernière nuit en forêt avant notre arrivée à Suna. Le Hokage nous a dit que nous arriverions peu après la tombée de la nuit demain. De nouveaux paysages désertiques ! D'ailleurs, il ne nous reste plus longtemps avant d'avoir les pieds dans les dunes de sable.

Tout d'un coup, j'entend un sifflement près de mon oreille. Ce n'est tout de même pas Sasuke-kun qui s'amuse à mes dépends encore une fois. Non, cette fois, c'est un kunai qui vient se planter dans le saule derrière moi. Mes sens se mettent en alerte d'emblée.

\- Byakugan !

Les veines au coin de mes yeux se gonflent sous l'effet de la technique héréditaire. Ma vision périphérique augmente alors à 355 degrés. Je me relève d'un bond. Quatre personnes. Deux dans des buissons, un à 15 mètres, sud-ouest, l'autre à 30 mètres au nord-est. Un juste dessus de moi et je vois brièvement le quatrième qui se déplace dans mon angle mort de 5 degrés, dans mon dos. Serait-il au fait de mes capacités ? Peu de gens savent que le Byakugan a un angle mort. Au moment où je fais cette réflexion, un shuriken se plante directement sous mes côtes droites. La douleur prend deux millièmes de secondes à fulgurer. Un cri de souffrance sort de ma bouche. Je reste debout, attendant une attaque physique. Celui qui était au-dessus daigne sauter en bas. Je finis par enfin voir son visage.

Je reconnais le bandeau de Kumo. Le village qui a fait sacrifier à de sordides expériences mon oncle Hizashi. Peut-être ont-ils réussi à apprendre quelques secrets contre toute attente, si je me fie à l'approche utilisée.

\- Une Hyûga. Nos informations étaient juste, Kuri.

\- Tu devrais savoir dans ce cas que le corps à corps est ma spécialité, lui lançai-je.

_Il ne faut pas qu'il utilise ma blessure contre moi. C'est un point de pression supplémentaire._

J'arrache l'instrument planté dans ma chair, malgré les risques de complications. Ça fait un mal de chien, j'espère que ça n'a pas touché un organe. Je presse la plaie en restant en garde.

_Où sont Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke-kun ? Ils arriveraient à point nommé..._

Je me bats contre mon opposant avec du taijustu, coup de main, coup de pied, coup de poing. Je réussis à parer la plupart de ses attaques avec difficulté, car je sens mon côté atteint s'engourdir lentement. Les trois autres se rapprochent ostensiblement de la bataille. Je concentre mon chakra et lui en injecte en lui touchant l'épaule, tandis qu'il se défend avec ardeur. Blessée comme je le suis, si les trois autres s'y mettent en même temps, cela signe ma fin. Je garde tout mon courage malgré le sang qui continue de s'écouler. J'ai juré de ne jamais abandonner. Même si je dois y laisser la vie. Un deuxième s'approche de nous, sûrement pour s'en mêler. Je prends une grande respiration et me concentre sur les points de concentration du chakra de mon adversaire. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois.

\- 64 poings du Hakke !

Je vise les deux premiers tenketsus, les plus importants. À chaque coup porté, je redouble d'ardeur et de vitesse.

\- 2 poings ! 4 poings ! 8 poings ! 16 poings ! 32 poings ! 64 POINGS !

À ce dernier cri, l'homme s'écroule par terre. Est-il vivant ou mort, je n'en ai cure pour le moment. Le second en profite pendant que je reprends mon souffle pour faire des signes afin d'utiliser une technique. Le sang continue de s'écouler de ma blessure ouverte. Je n'attends pas qu'il finisse de composer avec ses mains pour recevoir son attaque en pleine figure. Mon chakra se masse dans mes poignets.

\- Shôtei !

Et je le frappe avec ma «paume basse», qu'il reçoit en plein front en essayant de l'éviter. Pas de chance pour lui. Au moins il va être hors service pendant que je m'occupe des autres. Je réalise soudain, avec un nouvel éclair de douleur au muscle externe gauche, qu'un autre kunai est venu s'y ficher pendant que j'attaquais. Je faiblis de plus en plus rapidement. Mon chakra s'épuise. Je n'ai pas la réserve de Naruto-kun, donc je ne peux pas utiliser de techniques mortelles plusieurs fois une à la suite de l'autre quand je suis atteinte. Je retire l'arme de ma jambe et la tire au sol en expirant un cri de souffrance. Ça fait plus mal que le premier. C'est le temps de m'occuper de l'homme particulièrement dangereux qui se déplace avec minutie, il présente plus de risques. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Hyûga !

Ce n'est pas leur voix. C'est celle de Sasuke-kun. Il a dû m'entendre crier.

Je me retourne afin de faire face à la plus grande menace, puisque les deux opposants qui restent du petit groupe viennent me rejoindre avec maintes précautions. Le leader, nommé Kuri, affiche un sourire malsain en me voyant haleter. Brusquement, il disparaît de mon champ de vision avant de réapparaître derrière moi.

\- Sas...

Pas le temps de dire le nom de mon coéquipier, car Kuri m'entoure la gorge d'un fil de fer en serrant lentement. Aucun doute sur son intention, ma tête va être coupée nette. Je sens le fil s'enfoncer dans ma peau, mordre ma chair, tandis que soudainement un flot de sang me recouvre l'épaule. La pression se relâche complètement et je tombe à genoux, me tenant la gorge à deux mains, tentant de reprendre ma respiration.

Mon assaillant repose sur le gazon souillé de son propre sang, le cou ouvert d'une oreille à l'autre, Kakashi-sensei qui cherche quelque chose sur le cadavre, les mains rouges et poisseuses, son bandeau relevé sur un Sharingan activé. Le dernier du groupe est affalé par terre, encore en vie. Car Sasuke Uchiha, malgré sa réputation, préfère garder les gens vivants s'il a le choix. En l'occurrence, il s'est servi de sa célèbre Kusanagi pour trancher les principaux muscles des jambes de l'homme qui gémit comme un cochon brûlé, attaché à un arbre. Ce n'est pas joli à voir, mais après la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja... l'hémoglobine me fait moins d'effet. Je suis vraiment heureuse que mes compagnons soient arrivés, me sauvant sûrement d'autres entailles qui auraient pu m'être fatales.

Deux mains m'allongent doucement sur le sol et je ne proteste pas.

_Les grandes mains de Kakashi-sensei..._

\- Hinata, il faut absolument soigner tes blessures maintenant, sinon tu vas trop avoir perdu de sang, dit le dénommé Kakashi avec un ton inquiet.

\- Laissez-moi faire, Kakashi-sensei. J'ai appris un ou deux trucs en compagnie de Sakura, affirme Sasuke-kun avant de se pencher vers moi.

Il lève délicatement mon chandail pour dégager ma plaie et déchire le bas de mon pantalon qui lui gêne le passage pour soigner ma cuisse. Pendant ce temps, notre Hokage allume à l'aide d'une technique kâton le bois qu'ils avaient trouvé. Je vois beaucoup mieux le visage de mon guérisseur. Il dépose sa paume saine sur mes côtes blessées, les sourcils froncés. Je grince des dents un peu, mais ne laisse pas paraître à quel point ça me fait souffrir. Des vagues de douleur s'insinuent dans mes veines alors qu'une lueur verdâtre sort de sa dextre droite.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi efficace que je le voudrais avec ma prothèse. Ça va être plus long avec une seule main.

Je pose ma menotte sur la sienne.

\- Merci, Sasuke-kun.

Il ne répond pas mais continue à m'osculter.

\- Alors, comment se porte notre Hinata ?

_NOTRE Hinata... ?_

_\- _Elle est extrêmement chanceuse. À quelques millimètres près, c'était directement dans le foie. Au moins les saignements ont cessé. Je vais regarder sa cuisse maintenant. Le seul fait qu'elle ait tenu debout déjà indique que les dommages ne doivent pas être trop grave, je ne suis pas inquiet.

\- C'est.. c'est Sakura qui t'a tout enseigné ? couinai-je.

\- Hn.

_*Dis donc, il ne s'est pas ennuyé durant les quatre dernières années, le petit Uchiha. Depuis le temps que Sakura lui court après ! *_

Il frôle ma blessure avec ses doigts délicats. Il n'y a que lui pour dégager de la grâce et de la force simultanément. Il fait étonnement preuve de douceur dans ses soins. Naruto-kun, c'était de la force pure sans compromis. Un frisson parcourt ma peau, mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

\- On va devoir la supporter pour ne pas empirer son cas. Son muscle est légèrement touché. Je ne peux plus faire grand chose sauf empêcher le saignement. Il faut éviter qu'il se déchire plus. De toute façon, nous devions nous arrêter pour la nuit. Ça va lui permettre de se reposer.

_Dormir à côté de trois cadavres et d'un homme qui beugle ? Quelle mauvaise idée. Je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit._

-C'est bon Sasuke. On va se déplacer encore un peu pour trouver un abri. Éteins le feu.

Kakashi-sensei me prend sous les épaules et sous les genoux. Il me cale contre sa poitrine et se met en marche.

\- Merci... Kakashi-sensei.

Il me regarde et sourit de sa manière particulière en plissant les yeux.

_Tu te fais porter comme une débutante, Hina. Dis-moi que tu ne le trouves pas séduisant maintenant ? Sa façon de plisser des yeux quand il sourit, c'est quelque chose._

Bien le seul homme à réussir à être...charmant même le visage caché aux trois-quarts. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes pensées dérivent en ce sens en observant mon sensei... mon Hokage. Parfois, on a des pensées si étranges envers nos vis-à-vis qu'on a l'impression qu'ils peuvent les entendre. Je rougis rien que d'y songer.

*_Tiens, elle est devenue bizarre. Elle me fixe. Ce n'est pas son genre. Hmm, ses joues sont roses. Je me demande à quoi elle pense.*_

\- Tu as encore assez de sang pour rougir, on dirait, me taquine-t-il.

\- Kakashi-sensei, nous sommes assez loin. Il y a une grotte sous cette colline, juste là. Nous devrions pouvoir tenir dedans tous les trois sans problème, l'interrompt son ancien élève.

_Dormir dans un si petit espace collée avec eux ? Je suis bien avancée, quelle poisse. Et si jamais... et si jamais je parlais durant mon sommeil ? Ou que je bougeais ? Ou que je sois somnambule ? Oh non..._

Je ne parle presque jamais dans mon sommeil, mais il suffit d'une fois pour déclencher une situation non voulue.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi manger. Ne pars pas, Sasuke, reste avec notre éclopée, lui répond son sensei.

_Je suis un boulet sur pattes._

Il me dépose délicatement sur le sol. Je me mets en position semi-assise, me soutenant avec les bras. Ma gorge me fait mal. Je me sens mal en point, réellement. Je réussis tant bien que mal a me traîner jusque dans le creux des rochers. La douleur devient supportable avec l'air frais. Le visage pâle de mon coéquipier semble préoccupé. Je ne vois presque rien, mais la lune nous insuffle un peu de lumière, ce qui permet de voir l'environnement. J'aime la nature, c'est un côté qui me ravit des missions. Parlant de mission, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur ce qui nous amène à Suna. Il s'agira de ma première visite, même si elle n'est que protocolaire pour le moment. Je devrai sans doute faire semblant, ou à la limite copier le comportement de Sabaku No Temari lors de ses venues à Konoha. Le caractère imposant et l'histoire d'amour avec un homme local (Shikamaru, dans son cas) en moins. Je somnole et finit par m'endormir sans être réveillée par les deux hommes.

Je me réveille brusquement, croyant avoir fait une sieste. Je fus vite détrompée en voyant l'astre solaire amorcer son ascension par-dessus l'épaule de Kakashi-sensei, qui ronfle tout bas dans son masque.

_C'est peut-être la meilleure chance que je vais avoir de le voir en entier... son visage je veux dire. _

L'idée insidieuse germe dans mon esprit en prenant de l'importance. Si je ne vois que notre Hokage, alors Sasuke-kun est derrière moi. D'ailleurs, en faisant attention, je remarque une respiration profonde mais silencieuse dans mes cheveux. Je suis prise entre deux... deux... hommes. C'est une situation extrêmement gênante pour moi. Même si je sais que les missions peuvent nous amener à faire des choses que nous ne ferions pas normalement. Mais les ronflements de Kakashi-sensei ne sont-ils que poudre aux yeux ? Le prendrait-il mal si je décidais, à tout hasard, de jeter un oeil sur ce qu'il cache ? Ses paupières sont closes, respiration régulière, je crois que je peux tenter le coup...

Je glisse mes doigts sous le tissu noir qui lui recouvre le cou également, là où le bandeau ne lui recouvre pas l'oeil. Je réussis le faire glisser de quelques millimètres vers le bas. J'use de tous mes sens de ninja pour ne pas le réveiller. Le peu que j'ai découvert est la parfaite continuité de son visage. Une peau pâle sans défaut. Je suis presque rendue à sa bouche quand une main arrête mon geste, comme par instinct.

_Je n'aurais pas dû ! Je le savais ! Il va m'en vouloir et se méfier de moi ! J'ai fâché notre Hokage ! _

Je ferme les yeux de désespoir.

*_Elle a été plus rapide que l'équipe 7 sur ce coup... une seule mission et elle a déjà failli m'avoir ! Et nous n'avons pas encore commencé...ce pourquoi nous allons à Suna.*_

\- Go... Gomen, Kakashi-sensei !

\- Petite curieuse. Tu pensais que je te laisserais faire ?

\- Je... je croyais que vous dormiez, sensei.

\- Tous ont essayé. Personne n'a réussi.

\- Pourtant...

\- Pourtant quoi ?

En voyant que je me suis enlisée et que je suis sur le point de lui révéler que Hanabi m'avait dit que Ayame l'avait vu... je me tais.

\- N-non, rien Kakashi-sensei.

*_Elle me fera toujours rire...*/_

\- Tu t'es remise à bégayer, Hinata ?

_Il a remarqué ! Merde !_

Il laisse ma main choir sur son sac de couchage. Ses yeux se fixent dans les miens, et, à cause de la proximité, je sens mes joues s'enflammer.

\- Hnnnn...

Sasuke-kun s'anime au bon moment.

\- Bon, nous sommes en retard. Il faut partir. Ramassez vos choses et vous vous reposerez cette nuit, nous ordonne Kakashi-sensei.

Nous nous mettons en branle. Je me sens un peu mieux, mais pas suffisamment pour courir comme une démente jusqu'à notre destination. Je me sens étrange face au moment qui vient de se passer avec notre Hokage. Je ressasse les images dans ma tête, comme n'importe quoi qui frappe l'imaginaire, en rassemblant le peu d'effets que je possède.

\- Alors, Sasuke, c'est toi qui s'en occupe ?

Après un soupir bruyant, il émet une onomatopée. Il enfile mon sac sur une épaule et met mon bras autour de son cou pour que je puisse m'y appuyer. Son bras avec la prothèse vient s'enrouler autour de ma taille avec fermeté. Je me dis que Sakura-chan me tuerait si elle savait dans quelle position je me trouve avec son amoureux imaginaire. Ino aussi, à la réflexion. En fait, la moitié du village.

_Pourquoi c'est moi qui me retrouve ici ? Quelle est la motivation de Kakashi-sensei ? _

Telles sont les questions existentielles qui me coltinent l'esprit. Ça et les cellules d'Hashirama, qui sont chaudes contrairement à ce que je pensais. Je me sens soulevée du sol alors que nous rejoignons l'arbre le plus proche dans un grand saut. Je moule mes élans sur ceux de mon aide pour ne pas le gêner. Nous arrivons à garder un tempo suffisant pour rattraper notre retard.

\- Sasuke-kun...

Un regard rapide vers mes plaies suffisent à le rassurer quand à mon état physique. Elles ne suintent pas et sont sur la voie de la guérison. Il lève un sourcil et attend que je développe.

\- J'ai faim...

\- C'est dans ton sac je suppose ?

\- Hai.

\- Kakashi-sensei, Hinata a faim. Nous allons arrêter quelques minutes.

\- Compris.

Il me laisse m'asseoir dans le creux entre un tronc et sa branche. Il se pose près de moi, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Je sors des _dango_ d'un bentô précédemment emballé, et en offre à mon coéquipier en lui tendant. Il prend une boule de riz sur la brochette et l'engloutit en deux secondes. Je montre ce qui reste à notre sensei, qui se sert. Je sens des forces me revenir, comme si mon corps n'attendait que de la nourriture pour mieux aller.

\- Je crois que je serais capable de me débrouiller seule.

\- Non.

Un seul mot qui vient me contredire. C'est le garçon qui me porte depuis plusieurs heures qui s'y oppose.

\- Oui, je le jure !

\- Non. Trop de risques d'infection et de déchirure. Je ne prends pas cette chance, quitte à te porter entièrement jusqu'à notre arrivée. C'est pénible mais c'est ça.

_*Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, étant donné la mission._*

_Quoi, je suis pénible ? C'est lui qui insiste pourtant ! _

Mon sang bouillonne sous la pique qui m'est adressée. Je ne dis rien pour ne pas envenimer les choses. J'avale le reste du repas, la gorge serrée, la vieille envie de pleurer qui m'assaille. Je me contrôle avec brio. Le jeune homme brun reprend notre position initiale et attend que je le rejoigne... que je me colle à lui comme une sangsue. Je fais un transfert de poids pour ne pas accaparer ma jambe qui est encore souffrante. Nous reprenons le rythme jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Nous sautons sur le plancher des vaches. Ou des chameaux, en fait.

\- Sasuke, donnes-moi Hinata. Je vais la transporter. Il ne reste plus que quatre heures avant d'être aux portes de Suna. Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues.

\- Aucun risque. Elle ne pèse rien. Je vais la mettre sur mon dos.

_Je suis là, les gars, je ne suis pas un objet, hé ho !_

Mais non, il ne plaisantait pas. Il me lâche pour ensuite me présenter son dos. Il se penche et prend doucement mes jambes en faisant attention, me projetant vers lui. Par instinct, je m'accroche à Sasuke-kun. Je dois pencher la tête pour ne pas avoir ses cheveux noirs dans le visage. Sa peau a une odeur de fraîcheur malgré que nous n'ayons pas pris de bain depuis maintenant trois jours.

\- Pour la peine, et si tu es assez en forme demain, Hinata, je vous offre d'aller aux sources chaudes. Ça nous fera du bien.

\- Hai, Kakashi-sensei.

Ça me rend soudainement enthousiaste pour la suite. C'est une belle récompense ! Je me sens comme une fillette qui vient d'avoir sa première poupée. Sasuke-kun, fidèle à son habitude, répond par un grognement. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable, nous sommes ralentis. La chaleur du soleil plombant attaque mon derme d'un blanc de neige. Il ne reste vraiment plus longtemps à tenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le crépuscule s'invite, amenant une baisse de température considérable.

*_J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tout faire planter...*_

_Je suis fatiguée, sérieusement, j'ai hâte que ça finisse... Je n'en peux plus d'être trimbalée comme ça._

Nous voyons le gigantesque escalier fendu en son milieu pour permettre le passage des voyageurs se dessiner juste avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement. Dans le désert, le soleil couchant ne dure pas longtemps. Nous savons donc où nous diriger pour enfin débarquer sur le territoire convoité.

Je me rappelle que le Kazekage est toujours Gaara, et que dans sa prime jeunesse il s'était... affronté avec Sasuke-kun. Je me demande quel effet ça va lui faire de le revoir. C'est là que je vais voir si il est rancunier. Mes bras commencent à faiblir. Je manque lâcher ma prise autour de son cou plusieurs fois, mais il ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

\- Peux-tu me déposer pour que je fasse au moins les derniers mètres comme si j'avais encore de l'honneur ?

\- En quoi ça peux te blesser, tu ne les connais même pas.

\- La première impression est la plus importante.

Mes côtes sont écrasées contre lui, mes seins sont tout aplatis contre ses omoplates, et ça fait mal. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me dégourdir les pattes. Il arrête d'un coup, et laisse mes jambes s'enfuir de leur emprise avec brutalité. La gravité me rattrape et je tombe sur le sable. Je lui jette un regard d'incompréhension à peine voilé par la colère. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Parce que je l'ai obstiné ? Une punition, c'est ça. Je me relève avec difficulté. Il fait d'autant plus sombre que nous entrons dans l'abysse qui protège le village.

\- Nous arrivons. Le Kazekage nous attend pour le rapport du voyage, lance Kakashi-sensei. Je veux que vous suiviez mes ordres sans discuter. Vous acquiescerez à tout ce que je vais dire.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous dit tout ça, franchement, il n'y a rien à discuter. _

\- Vous irez dormir ensuite. Nous nous verrons pour le déjeuner (petit-déjeuner pour les Français).

Nous le suivons dans un dédale de rues constituées de maisons faites en roches sablonneuses d'un jaune doré. On dirait une fourmilière géante. Nous apercevons la tour du Kazekage, énorme sphère marquée par le kanji du vent. Ils doivent ralentir pour m'attendre, alors que je commence à geler et que ma jambe supporte à peine mon poids. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Nous entrons dans un long corridor ovale qui nous amène dans un large hall où quelques ninjas rentrent de mission, ou assurent la sécurité. Une jeune femme brune habillée selon la façon locale nous interpelle.

\- Nous devons aller voir le Kazekage. Nous arrivons de Konoha, explique notre Hokage. Je suis Hatake Kakashi.

\- Oh ! Hokage-sama, s'écrie-t-elle en faisant une profonde révérence. Veuillez me suivre, je suis la conseillère de Kazekage-sama. Mon nom est Matsuri. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez vous adresser à moi.

Elle nous jette un oeil rapide, se met à balbutier en apercevant Sasuke-kun. Elle devient toute rouge et se retient sans doute pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, se tordant les mains. Notre ami aux cheveux noirs, qui est habitué à toute cette attention, ne croise même pas son regard. Il semble simplement ennuyé, comme d'habitude, les mains dans les poches en fixant un point invisible devant lui.

\- Vous aussi, vous pouvez me demander ce-que-vous-voulez.

Pas moi, mais Sasuke-kun c'est sûr. Il ne répond rien et attend juste qu'elle nous mène au bureau du dirigeant. Nous reprenons notre promenade. Je scrute chaque coin, essayant de mémoriser l'endroit pour m'y retrouver éventuellement. Je trouve ça très joli, même si ça manque de décoration. Au moins ce n'est pas tout blanc comme chez moi... je veux dire chez mon ancien chez-moi. Nous montons tous les étages, moi en me tenant sur les rampes. Kami-sama, cette journée n'en finit plus. Elle frappe à une grande porte brun foncé. Une voix jeune et grave dit très calmement d'entrer.

L'homme à qui appartient cette voix a la peau légèrement hâlée, des yeux turquoises, des cheveux rouges foncés et le kanji de l'amour tatoué couleur sang sur son front. Ses cernes noirs sont impressionnants. Il ressemble à l'image dont je me rappelais, comme commandant de l'armée des nations ninja. Ses mains se rejoignent sur le bureau acajou.

\- Kakashi.

\- Gaara.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

\- De même.

Une fois les paroles d'usage dites, notre supérieur se met en devoir de lui raconter notre altercation avec les ninjas de Kiri.

\- Si je comprends, ce sont... dit-il le Kazekage en nous pointant. Une Hyûga ? Hinata, qui était à l'Académie à Konoha ? Et Sasuke, bien sûr, que je reconnais. Votre escorte n'est pas très élaborée mais vous avez fait un bon choix.

\- Oui, voici notre nouvelle ambassadrice. Son fiancé a tenu à nous accompagner.

_Fiancé ?_


	4. Le désespoir d'Hinata

**À toutes les personnes qui pensaient que j'avais déjà abandonné la fic, je réponds non, en voici la preuve. Cessez de vous inquiéter mes chers lecteurs (trices), simplement je vous demande de m'épargner. En fait, je dois vous expliquer quand j'ai un petit bébé qui va avoir neuf mois qui me prend pas mal de temps avec les stages d'infirmière ! Je trouve du temps quand je peux et ça ne m'empêche pas de plonger dans l'univers de Naruto à la moindre occasion de libre...**

** Réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Le désespoir d'Hinata**

\- Ah bon, je n'avais pas entendu parler d'un si gros événement à l'horizon, s'étonne Gaara-sama.

\- Tu connais l'impétuosité de Sasuke, Hyûga Hiashi n'a pas pu lui refuser la main de sa fille aînée.

_Fiancé ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Kakashi-sensei, qu'est-ce que vous nous faites ? Et si jamais cette rumeur se rend jusqu'à Konoha ? _

Je regarde le visage de mon supposé fiancé, mais je ne décèle aucune émotion à l'horizon. Pas très surprenant.

\- D'accord. Je vais d'abord charger Matsuri de vous mener à vos appartements pour le moment, et de mener Hinata-san à l'hôpital demain matin afin de soigner ses blessures. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au nom de mon peuple, et félicitations aux futurs époux.

\- Merci, Kazekage-sama, disons-nous en choeur Kakashi-sensei et moi. Sasuke fait un simple signe de tête vers son ancien camarade de promotion chûnin.

Matsuri nous mène deux étages plus bas. Elle me regarde avec colère, presque haine, claquant des talons pour marquer sa désapprobation. Elle a entendu son chef nous souhaiter les félicitations d'usage et tous ses espoirs se sont envolés. J'ai envie de lui de ne pas s'en faire, que nous ne savions pas que le plan de Kakashi-sensei comportait notre implication personnelle sur ce point. Mais non, je ne peux rien lui dire, et je compte déjà ma première ennemie en sol étranger. Pour quelque situation qui n'est pas de mon ressort.

\- Nous avions préparé trois chambres pour vous, mais nous ne savions pas que... Konoha avait décidé de faire des alliances inter-clans.

Notre Hokage la regarde, amusé qu'elle se permette une pointe légèrement agressive.

\- Ce n'est pas la décision du conseil de Konoha.

_Oh que si, parce que ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée. Et pourquoi Sasuke-kun ne dit-il rien ? Il n'a même pas eu l'air surpris. En même temps, je le verrais mal la bouche bée._

\- Ils prendront quand même des chambres séparées, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait un imprévu, vous êtes d'accord ? fait-il en lui lançant en clin d'oeil.

\- Tout-à-fait d'accord, Hokage-sama. Votre suite, désigne-t-elle de la main. Ne vous trompez pas, car c'est celle de Kazekage-sama juste à côté.

Je compte alors le nombre de portes qui nous séparent de l'escalier pour ne pas faire de gaffe.

_C'est quoi l'idée de nous mettre juste à côté ? Ce n'est pas le choix logique pourtant. Je comprends que Kakashi-sensei soit d'une importance capitale, mais c'est gênant de penser que c'est Gaara-san qui dort de l'autre côté du mur... Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter. Surtout pour une telle comédie. _

-Merci de votre bonté, vous pouvez disposer. Nous sommes capables de nous arranger seuls désormais.

Elle s'incline profondément et prend congé, sans oublier de me lancer un de ses regards perçants.

L'Hokage ouvre la porte, pour nous laisser entrer. Il attend que nous soyons passés avant de la refermer derrière nous, me frôlant le corps de la même manière que je qualifierais de discrète mais légèrement insistante lorsque nous visitions mon propre appartement. Je fais semblant de n'avoir rien senti et me promène dans les pièces agréablement décorées, à la manière du pays du Vent. Les chambres sont assez spacieuses, toutes en blanc jusqu'aux lits qui rejettent des traînées de voile blanc jusqu'au plancher. J'ai hâte de me coucher ! Une cuisine et une table basse, traditionnellement japonaise. Un petit salon et une salle de bains qui comporte toutes les commodités, y compris un bain tourbillon. Ce doit être la suite réservée aux personnages importants du monde ninja.

\- Je vous donne votre congé à vous aussi, vous pouvez vous reposer maintenant.

\- Kakashi-sensei... avec tout mon respect, c'est quoi ces fiançailles ? lance Sasuke-kun avec mécontentement.

\- Une partie de mon plan. Faites-moi confiance, simplement.

\- Et on est censés faire quoi nous? dis-je sans vouloir le brusquer.

\- Faites-leur croire en dehors d'ici, vous êtes fiancés, c'est tout. Vous savez comment faire, non ?

_Non._

\- J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'oeuvre, mes petits amoureux.

_Amoureux... certainement pas. _

\- Va falloir se faire un plan pour être crédible. C'est votre devoir avant de vous coucher, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Bon, moi j'ai des choses à faire. On se revoit demain matin.

Il nous fait un petit bye de la main, les yeux plissés en un sourire, son livre à la main. Et il part s'enfermer dans la chambre du fond, sûrement pour avoir plus d'intimité. Mon coeur commence à accélérer le rythme lorsque je sens l'atmosphère pesante du regard peu engageant de Sasuke.

\- S-Sasuke-kun, je voulais te dire merci pour m'avoir soigné dans la forêt.

_Essayons de désamorcer la situation..._

\- Hn.

_Manqué._

\- Tu... tu veux faire comment pour le plan ?

\- Il va falloir se toucher, lâche-t-il sans me regarder. Physiquement.

\- Quoi, se prendre la main ?

\- Sûrement s'embrasser aussi, sinon ça paraît louche. Grâce à Kakashi-sensei, je passe pour prévenant et envahissant... ça serait de mise, sinon oublie la crédibilité. Tu vas jouer ton rôle de poupée de porcelaine.

\- Je sais faire.

_Je viens de lui dire ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui dire ça comme si j'étais une habituée ? Et tu sais ce qu'elle te dis ta poupée, hein ? _

\- Parfait. Maintenant, je vais me coucher aussi.

\- Bonne nuit, Sasuke-kun.

\- Hn, ouais.

Je m'accapare la première chambre du bord, celle qui reste. Je m'affale, prenant racine dans le matelas. Ça me prends une demi-heure avant que mon rythme respiratoire et cardiaque se calme. Je jette les vêtements superflus sur le carrelage pour ne garder que ma petite culotte. Au moment où je croyais sombrer définitivement, j'entends un bruit que je n'avais jamais entendu. Des soupirs réguliers maintiennent mon attention et malgré mon peu d'expérience, je me doute bien de ce qui se passe. Soit c'est ça, soit c'est quelqu'un qui fait des rêves érotiques. De légers gémissements parviennent à mes oreilles. Ça dure quelques minutes, les soupirs s'accélèrent et je suppose que l'orgasme a atteint son apogée, puisqu'après un râle soutenu mais à peine audible, le silence revient et enfin je peux dormir sans problème. Bien sûr, la situation me trouble, mais je ne peux décemment pas lancer le sujet pendant le déjeuner demain matin. Alors je vais laisser ça mort. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien lequel des deux c'était. Peut-être que je devinerai la prochaine fois... surtout que d'entendre ça m'a excitée malgré moi. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre titille mon imagination.

Le lendemain matin, je me sens courbaturée comme si j'étais passée sous une charrette. Quelqu'un cogne à la porte et entre avant même que j'aie le temps de me retourner, le dos nu vers l'entrée de la chambre. Mes longs cheveux sont éparpillés dans mon visage, ce qui me bouche la vue un premier temps. C'est notre sensei aux cheveux argentés qui s'est permit d'investir mon espace temporairement personnel. Je me dépêche de ramener la couverture sur les parties exposées tandis que son regard s'y attarde.

\- Hinata. Tu veux que je repasse peut-être ?

\- Kakashi-sensei...

\- Nous allons manger aux sources chaudes. Habille-toi, nous t'attendons.

Il ferme la porte coulissante doucement. Je me vêts légèrement avec ce que j'ai ramené de Konoha, un t-shirt violet avec des pantalons trois-quarts noirs en toile. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous serons partis, j'espère ne pas trop souffrir de la chaleur. Je remarque les deux jeunes hommes, assis à genoux devant la table du salon, sans un bruit. Décidément, je suis choyée en leur compagnie.

\- Parfait, s'exclame notre Hokage en se levant d'un bond. Direction le _onsen_. Gaara nous prête un guide afin de nous y rendre, mais ce n'est pas tellement loin.

Nous faisons donc le chemin inverse que celui d'hier pour sortir du palais du Sabaku No. Il est décidément plus gros que la tour de Konoha, et je fais bien attention de prendre des repères. Une autre jeune femme, Sari, nous accoste dès les premiers mètres parcourus.

\- Bonjour Hokage-sama ! Je suis Sari et j'ai pour mission de vous emmener au _onsen. _Ce n'est qu'à une demi-heure de marche vers le nord, elle est construite sur une oasis.

\- Nous te suivons.

Je m'aperçois que le seul survivant des Uchiha est pourchassé des attentions de notre guide, qui ne fait même pas semblant de nous présenter le village. Elle jette sans arrêt des oeillades vers l'arrière, comme si nous allions disparaître en un nuage de fumée. Et c'est là que pour la première fois, j'ose faire un geste qui me surprend moi-même. Je prends doucement mais fermement la main de Sasuke, comme si c'était naturel... et en même temps pour marquer un territoire qui ne m'appartient pas. Nous nous jetons un regard presque ennuyé de côté, espérant que cela refroidirait les ardeurs de Sari. Il se rapproche de moi juste assez pour avoir l'air intimes.

*_Bon, ils s'y mettent. On va voir si ils sont doués à ce petit jeu-là tout-à-l'heure.*_

_Gomen, pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je me sens ridicule. Il ne faut pas oublier le plan de Kakashi, surtout, avoir l'air amoureux. _

C'est là que je réalise que avec le regain de simili bonne humeur de Sasuke, j'ai pu voir des demi-sourires, même une ou deux fois des rires depuis son retour parmi nous. Mais jamais il n'a montré d'autres émotions que la colère, l'ennui ou la joie. La base. J'essaie de deviner ce qu'il pourrait avoir l'air en homme amoureux, mais je ne suis pas capable. Définitivement pas. Et voilà. Je croise le regard désappointé de Sari. Une deuxième femme de déçue en 24 heures. Si ça continue, je vais me faire poignarder dans mon sommeil. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois suivre l'ordre de mon supérieur. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir publiquement la main de Sasuke dans la mienne, et bien que plusieurs tueraient pour avoir «cet honneur», je ne me sens pas à l'aise du tout avec cette comédie.

Après le court délai annoncé, nous aboutissons effectivement à l'endroit désiré. Une bâtisse en bois simple, un oasis large et fumant. L'aube à peine levée, il fait juste assez frisquet pour profiter de l'endroit, la fraîcheur imprégnée dans le sable.

\- Je vous souhaite un excellent séjour.

\- Arigato gozaimasu. Bon voyage de retour, la remercie Kakashi-Sensei.

Elle s'en retourne sans demander son reste, évitant notre présence.

\- Je propose les bains en premier afin de se purifier, continue le sensei. Allez vous changer.

Nous entrons donc tous à l'intérieur, alors qu'une employée m'amène vers la droite dans un espace réservé aux femmes.

\- Vous êtes chanceuse, vous, de vous retrouver avec de si beaux hommes, me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Merci.

\- Donc voici votre serviette, le panier de rangement pour vos vêtements. Nous vous servirons le déjeuner dans le salon numéro 6. C'est plutôt mort en cette saison, vous êtes nos seuls clients donc vous pourrez profiter de la tranquillité.

Elle incline rapidement la tête et repart dans l'autre direction.

Je me déshabille entièrement selon les traditions japonaises. Je m'enroule dans la serviette immaculée et me glisse sur le ponton à l'extérieur. Je remarque à mon grand désespoir que la source n'est pas séparée par une clôture, comme à Konoha. Un panneau indique les consignes de l'endroit. Qui m'explique que je n'ai pas le droit de garder ma serviette... et que la source est mixte. Ils ne s'embarrassent pas avec la pudeur à Suna.

_Je suis sûre que Kakashi-sensei le savait déjà ! Quel pervers, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il y avait un piège..._

Je jette un oeil colérique vers notre supérieur, déjà dans l'eau, le masque toujours en place, aux côtés de Sasuke qui lui me regarde effrontément, comme s'il n'attendait que je me découvre entière à leur yeux.

Je dois dire que l'employée n'a pas tort, ils sont très beaux tous les deux. Et de voir leurs épaules nues, comme ça, donne envie de voir le reste...

_Je ne le laisserai pas me reluquer ! _

Avec précaution, je m'immerge centimètre par centimètre en remontant ma serviette au fur et à mesure que l'eau trouble cache les parties nues. Je finis par la plier et la ranger sur le bord. Normalement, je suis déjà pudique avec les femmes, imaginez maintenant devant eux... qui me fixent...

_Je la retiens, Kakashi-sensei._

_\- _C'était votre plan depuis le début, c'est ça ? lui lançai-je.

\- Non, je ne savais pas. De toute façon, tu ne vas pas mourir qu'on te voit dans ton plus simple appareil, non ? De plus, ton fiancé devrait apprécier la vision...

Ledit «fiancé» ne semble pas si heureux de pouvoir «apprécier la vision». Ses yeux charbon fixent un palmier sur le côté, l'air complètement ailleurs. Ce qui fait mon bonheur, puisque l'eau en fait ne cache pas grand chose. Elle est transparente, quoi. C'est pourquoi je passe un bras devant mes seins pour les cacher à leur vue. Je m'assied dans une petite crevasse bien loin d'eux, ma serviette à proximité. Je laisse ma tête choir par derrière, contre la paroi. Inspire, expire, inspire expire. Je n'ose pas fermer les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'assoupis tranquillement dans mon coin. Ils ne font pas de bruit, jusqu'à ce que quelques clapotis dans l'eau viennent jusqu'à moi. Qui se rapprochent ostensiblement. En ouvrant un œil, je me dis au moins pour la dixième fois que j'aurais dû rester au Palais.

\- C'est Kakashi qui m'envoie.

_Sasuke ! C'est pas vrai. _

\- Il fait dire que nous n'avons pas l'air crédible du tout.

J'ouvre les yeux subitement en remettant ma tête droite, le fixant. Il ne se détourne pas, sa pupille noire glisse sur ma peau comme l'eau. Je rougis de cette proximité non désirée, surtout qu'il est plus près que je l'aurais cru. Rien qu'à penser à nos deux chairs dévoilées à quelques centimètres de distance... y pense-t-il lui aussi ?

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser seuls pour votre intimité! Je n'oserais pas m'immiscer dans vos ébats amoureux.

_QUOI ! Il n'a pas dit ça, il n'a pas dit ça, il n'a pas dit ça... De toute façon, même si ce n'était pas une comédie, il se trouverait un endroit pour regarder. Quel Hokage ! _

Je me cache le visage dans l'étendue d'eau, gardant uniquement mes pupilles à l'air libre, me soustrayant aux oeillades indiscrètes des employés qui ont sûrement dû entendre cette réplique ô combien grivoise.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs roule les yeux au ciel, manifestement découragé. Tandis qu'il se tourne vers son ancien sensei, je profite furtivement de la vue sur son visage, son torse, ses bras. Une peau sans défaut, aussi pâle que la mienne, qui semble irradier le charisme. Si j'activais mon Byakugan à ce moment précis, je suis sûre que j'apercevrais un halo chaleureux autour de son corps. Tout le contraire de sa personnalité, quoi. Qu'aurait été son caractère si ses parents avaient vécu ? L'ayant rencontré enfant, avant le drame, il était un petit garçon aimant et rieur. Ça aurait été un aussi bon ami que Naruto. Mais la vie est faite autrement.

\- Kakashi-sensei, vous pouvez arrêter de faire votre pervers, on est pas dans _Icha-icha Paradise_. Nous ne réaliserons pas vos fantasmes.

\- Après ce que j'entends la nuit, vous n'avez pas à être gênés, voyons, lui répond-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Kakashi-sensei ! s'exclame mon coéquipier en rosissant. C'est assez. Vous savez où vous pouvez vous mettre vos sous-entendus sexuels ?

\- C'est fou comme tu mords, mon petit Sasuke. Ça me distrait.

D'un coup, un courant fort prend vie dans la source et me colle contre le rebord, réduisant à néant le nombre de centimètres qui sépare le corps de Sasuke et le mien. Je sens clairement tout son être physique contre moi, mes seins écrasés contre lui, mon visage dans son cou, ses bras tendus derrière moi pour résister à l'attaque aquatique qui continue à le pousser dans mes bras. Je sens même sa virilité commencer à se dresser doucement à cause du contact prolongé. Si j'étais un homme, ça ressemblerait à ça aussi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mais mon bas-ventre commence à s'exciter aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me sentir si physiquement près d'un homme. Et ça me plaît malgré moi...

\- Sas...

\- Gomen, me coupe-t-il. Il va me le payer. Je te le jure.

Et surtout, de pas regarder l'autre. C'est déjà indécent. Faire semblant que c'est une situation tout-à-fait normale. Un petit thé, par-ici, s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Je pense qu'on peut tenter la séparation.

Je me dirige vers la gauche, posant mes mains entre lui et moi, le dégageant vers la droite. La vague arrête soudainement, comme elle est arrivée. Nous observons farouchement l'homme à l'opposé de la source, qui continue à sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quel manipulateur ! La seule envie que ça m'a donné, c'est de connaître les plaisirs charnels même si jamais je l'avouerai à haute voix. Peut-être suis-je encore la petite gênée de service, ce n'est pas grave, sur ce coup, je m'assume. Déjà on voit une amélioration, je serais évanouie dans ma disgrâce il n'y a pas si longtemps... Il ne faut jamais, JAMAIS que ça sorte d'ici.

\- Vous voulez nous tuer ou quoi ! s'écrie mon compagnon aux cheveux noirs.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça me distrait, n'as-tu donc rien écouté ?

\- Ça vous distrait ?! J'ai failli mourir de honte !

_Et tu n'es pas le seul... Déshonneur assuré !_

\- Tu as honte de quoi exactement ?

_Ne nous grille pas ! _

\- Hmmph.

_Je ne répondrai à cette question qu'en présence de mon avocat. Bien joué, Sasuke. Il ne peut pas dire en public qu'il a honte de moi._

\- Bon, c'est assez, nous allons déjeuner. Les dames d'abord !

*_Je me sens rajeunir... je comprends Jiraya-sensei d'épier les demoiselles au bain... N'empêche que j'ai peu d'occasions de me rincer l'oeil en général... elle me plaît bien cette petite, en plus je suis sûr qu'elle est vierge.* _

Je prends la serviette là où je l'ai laissée et accomplis l'exploit de sortir tout en me couvrant du tissu, me dirigeant de suite . Ça leur en bouchera un coin à ceux-là ! Pervers en puissance... Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis engagée, pour cette mission qui me semble une très mauvaise idée. J'admire par contre le sang-froid de Sasuke. Je mets un simple kimono de coton qui se termine à la plante des pieds après m'être séchée et me rends au salon 6 comme l'employée me l'avait indiqué. Je m'agenouille devant la petite table basse au centre. Les garçons arrivent quelques minutes plus tard, dans la même tenue que moi. Notre Hokage, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'agenouille à mes côtés, me laissant dévisager Sasuke tout le repas. Malaise. Je sais qu'il sait que je sais. Que c'est un homme avec du désir. Je n'oublierai pas cette sensation de sitôt.

Une autre employée fait le service, amenant un plat après l'autre. Je me demande ce qui nous vaut cet intermède détente/gastronomique.

\- Kakashi-sensei, pourquoi nous amener ici ?

\- Parce que j'en avais besoin, c'est tout. Tu vois des complots partout.

Froncement de sourcils de notre vis-à-vis. Il doit être épeurant en colère... Je rêverais de voir ses sharingans activés. Pas contre ma personne, bien sûr... Je sais qu'il est dangereux. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'eau qui dort...

\- Bon d'accord, les tourtereaux, il y a une espèce de soirée de bienvenue ce soir.

_Boooon, enfin, c'est clair. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a demandé d'amener des vêtements de circonstances...Attends... il faut que je m'affiche avec LUI devant tous les dignitaires de Suna ? C'est SÛR que mon père va entendre parler ! Je vais me faire décapiter ! _

_\- _Bon, ça y est. Vous comptiez nous le cacher combien de temps encore ?

\- Ça restera un mystère...

*_Si tu savais ! Tu vas être déçu...*_

Je grignote du _tempura_ à la seiche, attendant avec patience les rouleaux à la cannelle. Nous mangeons en silence par la suite. Si je ne connaissais pas Kakashi-sensei, j'aurais dit que c'était par distraction que sa main dérivait vers ma cuisse à deux occasions. Pas une caresse précise mais plutôt un effleurement. Ne sachant pas comment gérer la situation surtout devant son ancien élève, je me contente de repousser doucement sa main, et le repas continue avec des regards furieux lancés à mon voisin. Avec soulagement, j'engloutis mon dessert préféré. À la fin du repas, je vais reprendre mes vêtements dans le bac. En sortant de l'_onsen_, nous découvrons une jeune femme blonde avec quatre couettes qui nous attendait visiblement.

\- Vous êtes enfin sortis ! C'était d'une longueur ! Bref, je kidnappe miss Hyûga, là, pour la journée. Je vous la redonne tantôt ! Bien le bonjour Mr. le Hokage 6e du nom !

Elle s'avance pour m'empoigner le bras, mais j'ai un mouvement de recul. Je crois l'avoir déjà vue quelque part il n'y a pas longtemps... Quelle idiote je fais ! C'est la presque fiancée de Shikamaru ! Sabaku no Temari, la soeur de Gaara. Il faut le deviner, avec un caractère comme le sien. Je la laisse donc faire, en jetant un regard d'appréhension aux hommes qui n'ont absolument aucune réaction en la voyant me ramener vers le village, mai sen déviant légèrement vers le sud.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu brusque. À te voir le visage, on dirait que personne ne t'a prévenu de ma visite, je me trompe ?

\- Effectivement, madame Sabaku.

\- Quelle blague ! Madame Sabaku ! Ahahah ! Tu vas me faire mourir de rire toi ! Tu m'arrêtes ça maitenant ! C'est Temari et c'est tout. En plus tu es une amie de Shika, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être gênée. Nous sommes toutes les deux sur le point de nous passer la corde au cou*, alors j'ai décidé de t'emmener te faire une beauté avant ce soir. J'avais deux-trois heures de libre, je vais te montrer les meilleures boutiques de Suna !

\- Vous...tu as su pour mes fiançailles ?

\- Oui, c'est bizarre, c'est mon frère qui me l'a dit, je n'en ai pas entendu parler à Konoha.

_Normal._

\- Oui euh... c'est compliqué.

Nous arrivons au bout de vingt minutes dans un quartier assez passant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire des sourires à tout le monde.

\- Tu dois bien t'entendre avec ton amoureux, toi. Vous ne parlez jamais, comme ça ?

\- Si, mais je ne suis pas habituée.

\- Dommage que tu sois prise ! Je t'aurais bien vue avec mon frère, révèle-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. De toute façon, tu vas peut-être changer d'avis en le voyant tout beau ce soir, héhéhé.

_Je rêve où elle essaie de me caser avec son frère là ? Déjà Sasuke et Kakashi, qu'est-ce que j'ai à me trimballer avec les plus beaux hommes de la création ? _

\- Allez. Manucure, pédicure, coiffure, assène-t-elle en me poussant dans un bâtiment quelconque.

* * *

\- Parfait ! Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant. Il va falloir que j'aille m'acheter une robe pour ce soir, pas toi ?

\- Oh euh... je peux venir avec toi au cas où il y aurait quelque chose à mon goût, lui répondis-je. Mais j'ai amené quelques vêtements tout de même.

\- Un petit souvenir de Suna pour ton fiancé ne peut pas faire de mal, fait-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Sans doute...

_Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? __Je ne me sens déjà plus moi-même..._

Elle connaît le coin sur le bout de ses doigts. En une heure, j'ai eu droit à une manucure et pédicure française, un petit changement dans ma coiffure et du léger violet pour donner des reflets à mes cheveux. Ça me plaît bien, ce sont plutôt mes ongles qui ont souffert inutilement. Elle m'entraîne dans une boutique à la vitrine explicite, aux mannequins engoncés dans des sous-vêtements fluorescents.

\- Madame Akara ! Regardez, c'est la nouvelle ambassadrice de Konoha ! Elle a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour son fiancé...

\- Temari... ça me gêne !

\- Si mignonne... il va tellement te désirer que tu ne sauras pas te soustraire à tes futurs devoirs. Bon, vous me le direz, madame Temari, si vous avez besoin de conseil...

Plusieurs essayages désagréables plus tard, je trouve quelque chose à mon goût. Mais ce qu'elles ne savent pas, c'est que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de le mettre...

\- Franchement, Hinata, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu doutes de toi. Tu vas le mettre à tes pieds, carrément, me dit-elle en examinant ma silhouette.

_Ce n'est pas une question de doute, mais d'utilité..._

J'ai réussi à faire entrer ma poitrine dans un corsage noir, violet et or. Des petites culottes brésiliennes noires qui soutiennent des bas en dentelle agencés avec le corset. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, mais c'est normal. Je n'ai jamais eu de pensée assez poussée pour me poser la question des sous-vêtements coquets.

\- En fait, tu devrais mettre ça sous ta robe ce soir !

\- Hnnn...

\- Tu m'enlèves ça. Madame Akara, vous mettez tout ça sur ma note, je reviens à la fin de la semaine.

Je commence à protester, mais Temari étant comme elle est, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui dire mon point de vue. En sortant avec mes achats couverts par un papier de soie, je me dis que la continuation logique serait d'aller voir les robes, et je ne me suis pas trompée.

\- Le _Sunaki_, la meilleure place pour aller magasiner des robes. Il y en a des sublimes !

En entrant, je crois m'être fourvoyée. Il y a des robes de mariées, traditionnelles comme occidentales. Elle m'apporte de suite une robe avec une seule manche sur le côté droit, incrustée de petites pierres vertes sur fond violet, épousant mon buste et s'évasant comme un voile. Elle est fendue sur le côté, laissant voir ma jambe lorsque je marche. En l'essayant, j'ai le coup de foudre. Si j'étais moins timide, je pourrais séduire n'importe qui ou presque à cette satanée soirée. Maintenant, j'ai hâte de la mettre juste pour voir leur expression.

\- Merci, Temari, lui soufflai-je.

Elle arbore une robe qui semble d'or en fusion, ce qui est parfait avec sa nouvelle coiffure. Il est midi, mais je n'ai pas très faim. Je pense à rentrer au palais en payant mon achat cette fois.

\- Nous allons aller dans un salon de thé ! s'écrie-t-elle en marchant avec enthousiasme dans les rues bondées.

Un souffle puissant manque nous emporter en chemin. En observant derrière nous, nous remarquons une énorme rafale de sable se diriger directement vers le village.

\- Kuso ! Il faut aller avertir Gaara tout de suite ! Ça urge ! Ne perds pas tes choses en chemin, toi !

Et nous courons le plus rapidement possible vers le palais, essayant de ne rien échapper. Ma compagne blonde est plus rapide que moi, mais je ne me laisse pas distancer facilement. Les gardes nous laissent passer sans poser de questions. L'avantage d'être avec la soeur du Kazekage. Nous montons les escaliers quatre à quatre et arrivons finalement devant le bureau. Temari ouvre la porte à la volée, dérangeant mon équilibre précaire. En entrant, je trébuche contre elle et ce qui devait arriver arriva... tous mes achats se retrouvent exposés aux yeux verts du jeune Kazekage, ainsi que de mes deux équipiers en pleine discussion. Je suis horrifiée.

_Quelle honte ! Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire !_

\- Gaara! Il y a une tempête de sable qui s'en vient!

\- Je crois que tu devrais d'abord aider notre invitée à ramasser ses choses, lui répond-il avec un soupçon de sourire en haussant un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Oh ! Hinata ! Excuse-moi !

Je suis déjà penchée, rassemblant mes choses en petite boule et les cachant dans le papier de soie qui les recouvraient.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Temari... dis-je la gorge serrée.

Le sang me monte à la tête. Je ne veux absolument pas croiser le regard de qui que ce soit en ce moment.

\- Tempête de sable ? Quel genre ?

\- Alerte jaune.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, dit-il en se levant. Alerte jaune à tout le village.

* * *

* Se passer la corde au cou : je ne sais pas si vous avez cette expression en France, mais ça signifie se marier.

**Ça coupe raide, je suis d'accord avec vous, mais je ne savais pas comment le terminer. Je suis tellement en forme que je vais commencer à écrire le prochain chapitre de suite après avoir publié ! Je suis désolée pour l'espèce d'épisode filler que je viens de produire, mais le plus «trash» va arriver dans quoi... deux chapitres peut-être. En fait j'ai plusieurs idées ! Réponse aux reviews : **

**Hinatou : Oui, fiancés, dans l'imagination de Kakashi. Mais il y a un but à ça tu vas bientôt le découvrir, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et effectivement comme tu le crois il y aura un peu de ça... dans mon monde elle est très demandée notre p'Tite Hinata ! Bref merci continue à m'envoyer des reviews j'adore ! **

**Sasuhinalove : Je trouve ça cool que ça t'aie donné un fou rire ! Pour le couple, je me laisse guider par les persos, parfois ils ne veulent pas faire comme on veut. Tu vas voir, il va arriver des choses moins drôles éventuellement dans pas trop long... Laisse-moi ton avis, ça fait plaisir !**

**Yume chan : Voilà la suite. Pas mal plus tard que tu croyais, c'est sûr, mais je suis comme ça, désolée :) Et non, je ne compte pas arrêter, je cherche toujours des idées !Tu me diras comment tu as aimé ce chapitre-là.**

**Tenshi : Voilà la suite demandée, et le reste dans pas long (du moins je crois... hihihi !) Il va y avoir d'autres chapitres aussi, je n'Abandonne pas ! Laisse-moi ton avis sur ce chapitre-ci ! **

**Un petit mot pour l'auteure, ça réchauffe le coeur (et les doigts fatigués) !**


	5. Problèmes et plaisir

**Je commence ce chapitre la journée même où je poste l'autre, ça veut dire que je suis en feu ! J'Espère que vous allez aimer, ça va plus bouger. Premier lemon ? Bref, je vous laisse commencer !**

****Il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre, et il est explicite, mais il y a une surprise...****

**Réponse à la seule review que j'ai eu entre les 8 heures où j'ai publié le chapitre 4 et où je publie ce chapitre-ci. Le chapitre 6 est déjà commencé...**

* * *

**Chapitre V : Problèmes et plaisir**

\- Une alerte jaune ? C'est quoi ça ? demandai-je à Temari alors que nous nous extrayons tous de ce bureau.

\- Une tempête qui va nous engloutir environ trois heures. Gaara doit faire un mur de protection devant le village afin de ralentir les rafales qui risque d'emporter les vivants. Notre travail sera de patrouiller avant qu'elle nous tombe dessus, question qu'il n'y ait pas de morts, tu comprends. Nous avons quelques minutes devant nous.

\- Seulement quelques minutes ? Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de tout faire ! Tu as vu, c'était bondé !

\- Il y a des ninjas partout, sans compter que nous allons déclencher la sirène d'alerte. Si chacun fait son travail, il n'y aura aucun problème. Ça arrive quelquefois.

\- Je peux aider ? demandai-je à Kakashi-sensei.

\- Nous allons tous patrouiller, avec votre accord, Kazekage-sama.

\- Bien sûr, Hokage. Mais surtout, faites attention à vous. Il est très dangereux de se promener dehors à ce temps-ci, répond-il en regardant Sasuke et moi. Je préférerais que tu accompagnes Temari, Hinata-san. Elle pourra t'aider si il y a un problème. Sasuke-san...

\- Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul.

_C'est quoi cette manie de couper la parole ? _

_\- _J'allais dire de ne pas t'inquiéter pour ta future femme.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Regard de suspicion de la part de son interlocuteur. Le Kazekage hèle un homme qui passe, se promenant tranquillement, probablement un serviteur. Gaara prend nos paquets et lui les mets dans les mains, en lui disant d'aller les mettre dans la suite à côté de la sienne, c'est-à-dire la nôtre. L'homme acquiesce sans poser de questions et se dépêche d'y aller.

\- On se retrouve tous ici dans quinze minutes. Que Kami-sama soit avec vous. Je vais au-dessus de village pour créer le mur de protection.

Il se dirige vers le toit tandis que nous sautons par-dessus les escaliers pour se dépêcher d'aller dans les rues du village. Pas de temps à perdre. Sasuke va vers le centre, Kakashi à droite et nous prenons vers la gauche tandis que résonne une alarme par des hauts-parleurs. Cinq minutes passent sans voir âme qui vive. Jusqu'à ce qu'un tout petit garçon qui doit avoir six ans au maximum coure dans notre direction.

\- Mon petit chat ! Je l'ai perdu, il va mourir si il reste dehors !

\- Sumaro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! On t'a dit au moins une centaine de fois de rentrer chez toi quand tu entends l'alarme, lui crie mon amie.

\- Non ! Je vais retrouver mon chat et c'est tout !

\- Il est inconscient cet enfant !

Il se met à zigzaguer dans la rue en espérant apercevoir son animal.

\- Tu rentres chez toi, il reste cinq minutes, sinon le vent va t'emporter, nous allons le retrouver, ton chat. Hinata, nous allons l'escorter parce que le connaissant il va faire tout le contraire...

\- D'accord.

_Tout ça pour un chat ? _

Les vents sont de plus en plus violents, nous avons de la difficulté à le braver. Sans dire que le sable dans les yeux, ce n'est pas le _must_... Il nous fouette allègrement, alors que nous retenons le petit par les bras. Quelques rues plus tard, elle m'arrête. Sans cérémonie, elle ouvre une porte et jette l'enfant à l'intérieur. Le temps, il nous en manque. La tempête débute réellement, et même à couvert, je commence à avoir peur. Car nous devons retourner là-bas. En sortant de l'entrée de la maison, je me sens en train d'étouffer sous la vague de sable d'une intensité incroyable.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas nous perdre ! Tiens ma main ! me lance-t-elle par-dessus le bruit de la tempête.

Je prends sa main, mais une dizaine de pas plus tard, une rafale me pousse dans le dos et je me retrouve à quatre pattes, essayant de résister de toutes mes forces.

\- Kuso ! Il est où mon frère quand on en a besoin. Si tu ne bouges pas, tu vas être ensevelie !

Je dois déjà avoir le dos en sang tellement ma peau est écorchée par le sable que je trouvais si beau il y a quelques minutes à peine ! Si ça ce n'est pas une tempête dans toute sa force... Mes blessures au ventre et à la cuisse tirent, et je sens que la cicatrisation qui avait commencé s'est rompue.

* * *

Dans le palais, les hommes se sont retrouvés, sans même être décoiffés. Kakashi et Gaara se jettent un coup d'oeil de connivence. Sasuke ne parle pas, dans son coin.

\- Où sont votre nouvelle ambassadrice et ma soeur ? Les avez-vous vues ?

\- Non. Nous nous sommes séparés pour couvrir plus de terrain.

\- Elles devraient être revenues. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas sortir avec un temps pareil !

\- Hinata n'est pas habituée à une telle situation, mais ma soeur oui. Et toi, Sasuke, tu n'as rien à dire sur le sujet ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Un nouveau regard suspicieux de Gaara, avant que Sasuke comprenne son erreur. Et un regard de reproche de Kakashi.

*_Il va tout faire foirer, vraiment je le croyais meilleur que ça pour feindre des sentiments. Il semblait presque plus proche d'elle avant que j'annonce leurs fiançailles.*_

\- Je veux dire, elle est forte et elle est avec ta soeur, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en danger...

\- Je vais sur le toit.

\- Je te suis, Gaara, dit Kakashi. C'est à nous de les protéger.

* * *

Le sang coule lentement de mes plaies rouvertes.

\- Tu saignes ! Il faut t'amener à l'hôpital en premier! Mais il est beaucoup trop loin ! hurle-t-elle.

Les mains et les pieds toujours bien plantés dans le sable, j'essaie de m'appuyer sur mon amie pour me relever.

_Je suis capable de me rendre au palais. _

Nous finissons par aller lentement vers notre destination, collées l'une à l'autre. Et franchement, dans cette situation, je me sens plus rassurée. Nous ne voyons absolument rien, mais je fais confiance à Temari pour nous guider. Je m'épuise rapidement. Elle aussi, malgré sa force d'esprit, commence à fatiguer.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous tombons à genoux simultanément, se protégeant de nos corps enlacés, ne prenant pas la chance que le vent puisse nous séparer. Je peine de plus en plus à respirer. Tout d'un coup, le vent nous semble bien moins fort et nous observons les alentours. Une grosse boule de sable compacté est derrière nous, bloquant la tempête. Une ouverture se fait dans sa paroi, et les visages des deux Kage apparaissent.

\- Temari ! Emmène-la tout de suite ! ordonne son frère.

Elle nous pousse sur le côté, vers eux. Nous sommes adossées à la masse de sable. Je la sens sur mon corps qui glisse doucement pour me ramener à l'intérieur. Il y a très peu d'espace et pour un peu je me jetterais dans les bras de Gaara pour nous avoir sauvées. Je me lève debout, les jambes chancelantes.

\- Merci Kazakage-sama, Kakashi-sensei, dis-je la voix enrouée.

\- Elle doit aller à l'hôpital, Gaara, elle saigne !

\- Tu t'es blessée ?

\- Non, ce sont mes blessures qui commençaient à guérir. Elles se sont rouvertes.

J'ai la sensation d'être dans un ascenseur. Nous devons aller à l'hôpital. Gaara se cache un oeil, faisant apparaître un gros oeil par-dessus notre protection. Sans doute pour se diriger. Nous redescendons lentement pour nous poser.

\- Puis-je vous accompagner ? demande l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

\- Arigato, Gaara, mais je saurai me débrouiller avec elle. Ramenez votre soeur au palais.

\- Si tel est votre désir... de toute façon, la tempête sera bientôt tombée et je devrai faire le nécessaire pour permettre la venue des dignitaires ce soir.

\- Bien sûr. À tout-à-l'heure.

Il nous dépose dans un hall d'entrée blanc comme neige, aux odeurs aseptisées, et repart aussitôt vers le palais avec sa soeur.

\- Bonjour, nous aurions besoin de vos services par-ici, dit-il à la dame au comptoir.

\- Heureusement, nous avons de la place ! Il n'y a eu que deux blessés cette fois. Laissez-nous la et nous nous en occuperons.

\- Je vais l'accompagner si vous permettez.

\- Il faut son consentement.

\- Il peut venir avec moi, coupai-je.

_Je commence à développer certains traits de Sasuke_...

Elle prend un dossier, et pendant que je remplis de la paperasse rapido presto, elle m'examine sur un lit dans une salle attenante. La cuisse dévoilée devant mon Hokage, j'évite de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Nous allons simplement nettoyer les plaies et un medic-nin vous refermera ça dans le temps de le dire. Reposez-vous en attendant.

Je suis tellement fatiguée que le sommeil m'emporte en quelques secondes grâce au calme qui règne. Une main caresse mes cheveux, ce qui me fait plonger encore plus profondément. Je me réveille trois heures plus tard, en panique, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit sur le coup.

\- Du calme, Hinata. Tout est terminé, il fait soleil dehors, tes plaies sont guéries et nous pouvons retourner au palais, me rassure Kakashi.

\- Gomen... j'ai trop dormi...

\- Il est à peine cinq heures. Temari t'attend devant. Elle considère que votre matinée est à refaire, si tu comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. À sept heures, au palais, me dit-t-il avant de me toucher la joue doucement.

Je sens le sable s'échapper de mes cheveux à chaque mouvement. Effectivement, je n'ai pas le choix. Je sens la main de Kakashi-sensei continuer à me caresser le visage, je le regarde sans comprendre. Soudainement, il se penche vers moi.

\- J'ai très hâte de te voir ce soir dans la tenue que tu as échappée tantôt...

Mes joues rosissent clairement. Il laisse sa main vagabonder sur ma cuisse, me fixant de son oeil noir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner. Il s'approche de plus en plus... et baisse son masque à la dernière seconde pour me voler un baiser furtivement.

\- Si ça peut te donner de l'idée pour ta relation avec Sasuke, tu viendras me voir, dit-il en remettant son masque si rapidement que je n'ai pas le temps d'apercevoir le visage de celui qui vient de m'embrasser.

Ça fait trop pour ma tête qui vient de se réveiller. Je crois avoir rêvé en fait. En voyant Temari s'inviter dans la chambre, je réalise que non et surtout je ne peux pas poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête devant elle. Semant le doute dans mon esprit, il me fait un sourire aux yeux plissés en agitant la main pour me souhaiter bonne chance.

* * *

Après une nouvelle virée avec Temari chez le coiffeur, il nous reste une demi-heure pour rentrer au palais et s'habiller.

\- Il faut se dépêcher, sinon nous n'y arriverons jamais.

Les rues déblayées grâces aux multiples manipulateurs de l'élément vent, nous avançons rapidement. Le temps de nous rendre à la chambre, puisque le serviteur a déposé les vêtements de mon amie là aussi, il ne reste que dix minutes avant le début. Les hommes doivent être descendus en avance. Nous barrons la porte pour éviter une visite impromptue et enfilons nos tenues sans préambule.

\- Alors, c'est bien ? me demande Temari.

\- Superbe, franchement. Et moi ?

\- Sublime. Bon, on y va, sinon on va se faire passer un savon par Gaara. Quoi que s'il te voit, il risque d'oublier de le faire... ahahah !

Il y a au moins quatre personnes qui savent ce que je porte dessous, et rien que cela me fait rougir. Parce que si moi j'y pense, il y a des risques que eux aussi...

Sans courir cette fois, nous prenons le temps de dévaler les marches une après l'autre, pour un effet classe. En arrivant en haut du hall, nous contemplons la centaine de personnes en tenue de soirée qui se promène tranquillement. Telles des princesses dignes, nous continuons notre descente. Il y a de la musique plutôt classique qui résonne, et un violoniste exceptionnellement doué qui fait danser quelques couples.

Gaara, Kakashi et Sasuke sont à proximité, plongés dans une conversation qui m'a l'air passionnante. Nous nous infiltrons dans leur petit groupe sélect avec un air naturel, me plaçant à côté du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, puisque c'est censé être mon fiancé.

\- On ne dirait pas que vous venez d'échapper à une tempête de sable, remarque le Kazekage.

\- C'est le coiffeur qui était bon, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Et votre soeur persuasive.

Sourire en coin de sa part.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais ça a bien valu la peine. Temari, Shikamaru ne doit pas être loin, il est arrivé pendant votre rendez-vous avec les fers à friser.

\- Je vais le chercher ! dit-elle avec empressement.

\- Tu me réserves une danse dans la soirée ? me demande Gaara.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je vous vois durant le dîner, il faut que je fasse mon devoir.

Il nous laisse donc pour aller accueillir les Anciens et les familles importantes qui sont parvenues jusqu'ici après un dernier coup d'oeil à Sasuke qui n'a pas réagi. Je me monte sur le bout des pieds pour aller souffler dans l'oreille de mon voisin.

\- Tu es censé faire semblant de m'aimer, c'est si difficile ?

\- Oui.

Sa réponse me noue la gorge. Kakashi montre des signes d'irritation.

\- Pourquoi, parce que tu ne sais pas c'est quoi aimer peut-être ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui rétorquer.

\- Ne vous chicanez pas, ça ne sert à rien et il y a beaucoup trop de gens par ici. Faites bien attention.

\- Tu veux que je fasse semblant ? Parfait, viens avec moi, ma «chérie», nous allons sur le plancher de danse.

Il me traîne par la main sans possibilité de m'échapper. Je croise le regard de notre supérieur, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres à peine devinées. Je déteste cette situation. Mon cavalier - faux fiancé me tient la taille avec fermeté, m'entraînant doucement dans une valse. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment il sait danser la valse.

Après, la musique devient plus langoureuse et Sasuke me colle contre lui dans une étreinte qui a seulement l'air agréable. Il se permet même de laisser ses doigts voguer vers le sud, atterrissant à la naissance de mes fesses.

\- Si tu étais réellement à moi, je ne te laisserais pas seule en compagnie de Gaara ou Kakashi, me chuchote-t-il. Et je voudrais voir ce qu'il y a sous cette robe...

\- Tu penses m'effrayer en me disant ça ? Tu veux me dégoûter de toi ? Tu crois peut-être que ça me plaît de jouer ce rôle.

La colère commence à monter en moi. Mon corps désire s'éloigner de lui, tandis que ma tête me rappelle la situation. Il pose ses lèvres soudainement sur les miennes sans délicatesse. Et je ne peux pas le repousser, essayant d'en retirer tout de même un peu de plaisir pour ne pas avoir une apparence soumise. Je l'embrasse comme j'aurais aimé être embrassée. Un flash de moi et Kakashi cet après-midi passe derrière mes rétines, me troublant un peu. Lorsque je commence à répondre à son baiser, il se fait plus pressant sans devenir vulgaire. Il se tourne finalement le visage, la respiration haletante.

\- Tous ces gens qui viennent de voir ça se disent que nous allons faire l'amour ce soir.

\- C'était ça ton but ?

\- Non, je me demandais simplement si tu allais me donner une bonne claque ou _jouer ton rôle_... est-ce que ça te plaît maintenant ?

\- J'aime embrasser. C'est tout. Ça ne te plaît pas non plus d'être pris avec moi, ne fais pas ton innocent.

\- J'ai une belle fiancée, non ? Je peux bien en profiter.

\- Tu me désespères.

Avec un sourire, je quitte ses bras et me dirige vers... personne, notre Hokage s'est envolé. Alors que je me mets à la recherche de quelqu'un de connu en faisant des salutations à tout le monde, une voix puissante me parvient pardessus le brouhaha de la salle. Le silence se fait rapidement.

\- Mes amis, nous souhaitons la bienvenue ce soir à une délégation venue de Konoha. Hatake Kakashi, le Hokage sixième du nom, accompagné de Hyûga Hinata et son fiancé Uchiha Sasuke. Je demanderais à nos invités de venir me rejoindre.

Un bruit de murmures parcourt la salle à l'annonce du Kazekage. Je devine la déception du genre femelle. Je rejoins le jeune homme surélevé avec les deux autres hommes.

\- Je souhaite le plus grand bonheur à cette magnifique jeune femme et son amoureux. Un bon séjour à nos invités ! s'exclame-t-il en levant une coupe de champagne sortie de nulle part.

La foule l'imite par obligation, leurs verres pointant le ciel. Je sens des regards meurtriers me frôler.

\- Nous serions honorés d'être les hôtes de votre mariage.

Je regarde d'un air calme mais avec une grande panique intérieure le dernier survivant de sa lignée. Toujours impassible, mais avec un sourire crispé, il me prend la main.

\- Nous en serions honorés également, Kazekage-sama, répond Sasuke.

Je le connais très peu, mais je devine la colère qui émane de lui. Je me sens désolée pour nous deux. Des sourires faux, un ravissement feint, le coeur en lambeaux, nous descendons de l'estrade.

\- Viens, «mon amour», nous retournons danser.

Il n'a pas besoin de me tirer pour m'amener au centre de la piste cette fois. J'ai seulement envie de me retirer pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je pourrai cacher mon visage tremblant dans ses bras. Il me prend contre lui, comme si il voulait combler tout l'espace qui nous séparait.

\- Le jeu de Kakashi va trop loin cette fois.

J'ai grand peine à retenir mes sanglots. Je veux disparaître. Je ne veux pas être définitivement liée à Sasuke. Il est séduisant, bien sûr, mais... j'avais envie de choisir l'homme de ma vie.

\- Tu aimes Sakura, c'est ça ?

\- Non.

\- Menteur.

\- Je ne mens pas. J'aurais eu le temps de sortir avec elle si je le voulais. Je ne veux pas me marier, que ce soit avec toi ou quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je comprends. Moi aussi.

Il m'embrasse langoureusement, appuyant ses paroles de façon contradictoires.

\- Je peux t'emprunter ta fiancée, Sasuke-san ? Juste le temps d'une danse, nous interrompt Gaara.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il d'un air dégagé.

Mon nouveau cavalier pose ses mains sur moi comme si j'étais une fleur délicate, tout le contraire de Sasuke qui s'éloigne.

\- Tu es heureuse ? me demande-t-il abruptement.

\- O-oui.

\- Tu vas te marier avec la coqueluche de ses dames, hein, tu dois te sentir choyée.

Mentir sciemment à cet homme, et encore plus avec le regard qu'il me lance, me semble impossible. Je préfère ne pas répondre.

\- Tout le village va célébrer cet amour qui vous unit, et peu d'entre nous savent réellement ce qui en est.

Aucune réponse de ma part, de peur qu'il veuille dire autre chose et flamber moi-même la couverture.

\- Il ne t'aime pas.

Mon visage rosit de malaise.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas.

Mes cordes vocales se paralysent. Je ne dois pas le regarder dans les yeux, afin qu'il y lise une approbation.

\- Si j'étais avec une femme comme toi, même pour un plan quelconque, je ne réagirais pas comme lui. Tu lui diras qu'il s'améliore de ma part.

\- D'accord, est la seule chose que je finis par pouvoir lui dire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui montrer comment aimer sa femme.

Je comprends le sous-entendu explicite, qui n'aide pas le sang à se retirer de mon visage.

\- Moi. C'est moi qui te retiens, Ka-ze-ka-ge, souffle l'Uchiha qui est apparu derrière lui.

Comme sur l'estrade plus tôt, je sens la colère dans ses propos. Nous arrêtons tout mouvement.

\- Si vous permettez, dit-il plus fort, j'aimerais parler avec MA fiancée.

Je considère mon vis-à-vis avec une légère pointe de déception.

\- Désolée.

Ça serait de mauvais ton de m'enfuir là, maintenant. Je sais. Sasuke m'amène à l'écart des danseurs et surtout de Gaara, sous l'approbation de Kakashi à côté de nous, met un genou en terre, le regard sérieux. Il ouvre un écrin avec un anneau serti d'un solitaire.

-Hyûga Hinata. Mon amour, veux-tu passer toute ta vie avec moi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

_Pour le pire, surtout. _

À cette seconde précise, je sais que le monde a arrêté de tourner pour nous écouter. Je suis consciente de l'effet voulu. Et je me rappelle aussi de la conversation que nous venons d'avoir. Il a presque l'air sincère et c'est le coeur brisé que je lui donne mon assentiment, sans un mot, en hochant la tête. N'importe quelle fille, en ayant cet homme à ses pieds lui faisant une telle demande se serait évanouie de bonheur. Pas moi. Il se relève, mettant la bague à mon annulaire gauche.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sasuke.

Nous nous embrassons tendrement pour la galerie, mais le coeur n'y est pas du tout. Nous nous séparons, déçus. Presque personne ne peut comprendre que c'est la situation qui est décevante. Je prends la décision de piquer une coupe de champagne au vol, engloutissant le liquide pétillant tout en me promenant. Et une deuxième. Et une troisième. Pendant la quatrième, je commence à sentir mon corps augmenter de quelques degrés. Je continue à faire des révérences aux gens, la parole déliée par l'alcool. Kakashi glisse une main sur mon épaule.

\- Hinata, je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher. Va prendre congé.

Je repère le Kazekage qui n'a pas meilleure mine que moi et m'avance vers lui.

\- Je m'excuse, G-Kazekage-sama. Je vais vous souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée. Il est temps de me retirer.

\- Je comprends. Bonne nuit, Hinata.

Je monte les escaliers qui me semblent interminables avec la seule envie d'enlever tout vêtement sur moi et m'allonger. J'arrive enfin à la porte de notre suite. J'enlève ma robe en longeant le corridor, la laissant tomber par terre. J'enlève un bas après l'autre, les semant dans le corridor. Je défait mon corset et le jette devant mon lit. Je m'étends lascivement, les seins nus, sur ma couette. Je me couche sur le côté, vers la fenêtre. J'ai terriblement chaud.

\- Tu as aimé cet après-midi, je suppose... dit une voix grave dans la pénombre avant de fermer la porte.

Une main caresse mes côtes, que je sens frissonner.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, Kakashi-sensei...

\- Allongée, comme ça, dans mon lit, tu veux sans doute plus qu'un baiser, non ?

\- Je croyais être dans ma chambre... avouai-je en me mettant sur le dos.

\- Veux-tu y aller ?

\- Il est trop tard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de faire l'amour.

Il enlève sensuellement la veste et la chemise, découvrant le haut de son corps. Comme je l'avais déjà vu ce matin, il est carré d'épaules sans être musclé à l'excès. Des abdominaux se font deviner sans être coupé au couteau.

\- Tu pourrais avoir envie de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre par exemple.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir de l'expérience avant ma nuit de noces... ne me tentez pas.

\- Ton fiancé est en bas. Il en aura un long moment à s'extirper des griffes de Matsuri.

\- Embrassez- moi, Kakashi-sensei.

Il obéit à ma demande sans plus protester, mettant ses genoux de chaque côté de mes hanches. Il enlève d'abord son masque avec précaution, me permettant de voir son vrai visage qui est la parfaite continuité du peu qu'il laisse à découvert. Je remarque des reflets rouges dans son deuxième oeil, celui au Sharingan. La cicatrice qui longe sa joue me fait encore plus apprécier l'ensemble. Son asymétrie le rend plus beau encore, et il a l'air à peine plus âgé que moi.

\- Ce qui se passe dans cette chambre reste dans cette chambre.

\- C'est une promesse.

Un vrai baiser langoureux, des lèvres chaudes, une langue exploratrice. Des doigts qui ne font qu'effleurer sans toucher, qui érigent mes mamelons, qui me font désirer aller plus avant, des perversités que je n'aurais jamais imaginées. Il tourne son index sur mes aréoles, les faisant se tendre à en être douloureux. Passant sous mes seins, là où la chair est très rarement exploitée. Pinçant un soupçon, pour vérifier le plaisir qui peut en être extrait. Léchant pour décupler les sensations.

\- Tu aimes ?

Je hoche la tête, enlevant délicatement son pantalon en lui laissant son sous-vêtement qui ne cache plus grand chose de sa virilité. Je me décide à imiter ses gestes, sentant à peine la peau sous ma main. Je découvre un derme hérissé, aussi sensible que le mien. Nous sommes à égalité. Nous nous embrassons avec toujours plus de verve, la respiration saccadée. Il descend sa main vers ma culotte, sans précipitation. Je me languis de le sentir lui, toucher des endroits que je n'ai jamais explorés. Je lui laisse entière marge de manoeuvre, parce que l'excitation est déjà très haute. Son majeur se positionne entre mes deux grandes lèvres, par-dessus ma culotte, en entamant un geste de haut en bas. Bientôt son index et son annulaire viennent le rejoindre, remplissant la fente, écartant le seul bout de tissu qui me sépare de la nudité complète. Une fois enlevé, je sais qu'il n'est qu'une question de secondes avant d'avoir un orgasme. Je cambre le dos , ouvrant mes cuisses autant que je le puis, mon clitoris allant au-devant des caresses.

\- Arrêtez... je vais...

\- Je sais. Et ce n'est que le premier.

Il allège le tempo quelques secondes pour finalement y aller beaucoup plus franchement, et mon corps ne demandait que ça. Je le savais... mon orgasme est si violent que mes jambes tremblent. Je lâche des gémissements retenus trop longtemps. Une fois la jouissance retombée, il n'arrête pas ses gestes mais continue comme il avait commencé. Il prend ma taille et échange nos rôles. Je me mets à califourchon sur lui, frottant son érection de mon pubis. J'ai de plus en plus envie de le sentir en moi.

\- Assieds-toi sur mon visage.

Cinq mots qui veulent tout dire, mais qui me mettent à l'épreuve. Je m'avance doucement.

\- Non. Retournes-toi.

Je change de côté, regardant ses jambes relevées. Je descend lentement mon bassin vers sa bouche. De ses deux mains, il enserre mes cuisses et dégage ma vulve, léchant avidement chaque bout de peau qui aurait été épargné par ses caresses précédentes. Il suçote avec délectation mon clitoris encore très sensible, un index massant l'entrée de mon vagin. Sa deuxième main lâche ma cuisse, touchant son propre corps. J'ai tout le temps de bien observer son dextre relever son boxer et en sortir un pénis aussi solide qu'un os. Il enserre son sexe luisant de pré-éjaculation et me donne le loisir de contempler sa masturbation. Je ne saurais dire combien cela m'excite, de le voir se donner du plaisir en même temps qu'il m'en donne, mais j'entre en transe lorsqu'il me pénètre d'un doigt. Passé les premières secondes, je sais qu'il faut absolument qu'il entre en moi. Je me lève, l'arrachant à sa dégustation. Je sais qu'il n'en peux plus, que nous sommes sur le point d'atteindre l'ultime sensation ensemble. Je m'empale sur lui sans remords ni regrets, le regardant haleter au fur et à mesure que j'augmente l'intensité de la pénétration. Je me touche là où il l'a fait lui-même, sentant que ça ne pourrait que décupler cet orgasme. Il prend mes seins, les tâtant, donnant des coups de bassin.

\- Hinata...

Je ne peux répondre qu'avec un gémissement prolongé qui finit de l'achever, tandis que j'ai un orgasme aussi foudroyant que le premier et même plus. Je retombe sur lui, fatiguée comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis trois jours. La seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est que je ne suis plus vierge. Et que j'ai fait l'amour avec le Hokage.

\- Merci...

\- Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait plaisir...

_Je regrette déjà._

_\- _Vous comme moi savez que ça ne se reproduira jamais.

\- Effectivement.

\- À partir de maintenant, je me concentre sur Sasuke.

\- Tu pourrais autant faire l'amour avec Gaara. Sur la table du salon, même. Je m'en fous. Tu ne m'aimes pas, si ?

\- Non, j'en avais envie, c'est tout. Suis-je une traînée pour autant ? Demandai-je avec un subit accès de conscience.

\- Tu as vingt ans. Tu disposes de ton corps comme tu veux, quand tu veux. Jamais je ne t'en voudrai. Et Sasuke non plus, je te rassure.

\- C'est ce que vous dites...

Je ramasse les cliques et les claques que j'ai laissés un peu partout.

\- Byakugan !

Les veines oculaires se dilatent, me permettant de voir le chakra. Il n'y a que le nôtre dans la suite. Je cours ensuite m'enfermer, prenant les vêtements qui traînent pour ne laisser aucune trace visible. Je m'arrête soudainement. Je ne suis pas sortie de la chambre de Kakashi-sensei. Mais de celle de Sasuke, juste avant la mienne. Ce qui veut dire...

* * *

**Tenshi : Je suis pourrie dans mes délais de parution. Tu vois, j'ai publié une fois en deux mois. Et là bang bang bang ! Deuxième chap en huit heures et un troisième pas très loin. J'imagine déjà ta tronche à la fin de ce chapitre-ci... Hahah ! J'avais bien envie de jouer un tour de maître à notre Hinata, et franchement, j'ai eu un coup de génie. Bon bon bon, je te laisse ! Et surtout continue à me donner ton avis !**


	6. Silences

**Vous n'allez pas y croire. J'ai fini le chapitre 4, écris le chapitre 5 et commencé le 6 dans la même journée... Plusieurs choses sont à l'ordre dans celui-ci ! Il risque d'être un peu long...**

**Finalement, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Un petit plus, c'est que j'ai déjà écrit une bonne partie du 7e ! **

**Tenshi : Merci de m'Avoir fait remarquer une irrégularité dans l'autre chapitre... je vais donc l'expliquer dans celui-ci !**

**P.S. Je me suis rappelée en écrivant que je lui avais fait amener son cellulaire dans le chapitre 2. Quoi, 4 chapitres plus tard ? Ouais, c'est tout moi. Donc c'est un élément qui va servir pour les prochains. :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Silences**

_Je ne suis pas sortie de la chambre de Kakashi-sensei. Mais de celle de Sasuke, juste avant la mienne. Ce qui veut dire..._

J'active une nouvelle fois avec mon Byakugan.

NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai...

Je retourne dans la chambre que je viens de quitter, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

\- SASUKE UCHIHA !

Kakashi-sensei me fixe, les bras croisés derrière la tête, n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Je sais que c'est toi, j'ai reconnu ton chakra. C'est un genjutsu, c'est ça !

Il met ses mains en position pour défaire son jutsu, et redevient le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec, pour une fois, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres.

\- Tu as beaucoup moins de crédibilité une fois nue.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? grondai-je en m'approchant du lit défait.

\- Je me suis dit que ça allait être divertissant.

La culpabilité que je ressentais cesse de me démanger. La colère prend sa place automatiquement. Ses mots enveniment la situation à vitesse grand V.

\- Tu vas me payer ça...

\- Comment tu vas faire, ça m'intrigue.

Il se réjouit d'une mine effrontée. Comme si je n'étais pas capable de lui faire regretter. Pour l'instant, il attrape une de mes mains pour me rapprocher de lui et remettre nos corps dans l'équation. Je perçois encore nettement une pointe de désir qui se montre le bout du nez. Je m'étends par-dessus lui, partageant mon désir de l'assassiner dans un baiser particulièrement violent. Juste après, je me rends compte de mes agissements éhontés et l'envie de rentrer sous terre s'insinue dans mes pensées. Essayant de relativiser avec les actes que je viens de commettre avec mon «sensei», je réussis à garder un visage sans trace de rougeur. C'est la première fois que l'on s'embrasse... avec notre vrai visage, pas celui imposé par Kakashi-sensei. C'est extrêmement bizarre comme situation.

\- Tu veux qu'on remette ça ?

\- Peut-être, lui répondis-je avec un air innocent. J'attendrai le bon moment pour ma véritable revanche.

\- En passant...

Silence. Il profite du fait que je sois couchée sur son torse pour croiser ses doigts derrière ma nuque.

\- Si tu couches avec Gaara sur la table de salon, je le tue et toi après, c'est clair ?

\- Ah bon, tu as dis exactement le contraire... ça veut dire qu'on évitera la table du salon, c'est tout, lui répliquai-je en voulant le taquiner.

\- Kakashi s'en serait balancé. Pas moi. Et tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Si je n'avais pas découvert la supercherie, tu ne pourrais pas te permettre de me dire une telle chose.

\- Oui, mais maintenant il est trop tard.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas à te le permettre, point. Qui es-tu pour m'interdire quelque chose ?

Silence radio complet. Ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer de parler, sentant son souffle calme dans mes cheveux tandis que le mien s'accélère.

\- Pourtant, tu as fait l'illusion d'être un autre homme pour...

\- Pour coucher avec toi ? Oui.

Les mots qu'il emploie pour parler de l'acte sexuel que nous venons d'accomplir s'enregistrent dans mon cerveau, sans doute pour les lui ressortir de manière incongrue par la suite.

\- Ton but ?

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser un peu de mystère ? Tu sais l'avantage de ça ?

\- Quoi...

\- Ça ne sera pas complètement des faux-semblants demain matin. Il restera peut-être quelque chose de cette nuit.

\- Peut-être. Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant entendu le son de ta voix.

Nouveau silence, moins désagréable. Sa main se déplace discrètement sur le creux de mes lombaires.

\- Tu sais quoi ? relance-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Je ne croyais pas réussir.

\- En étant toi-même tu veux dire ?

\- Non, tout court.

Silence. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait avouer quelque chose comme ça. Je trouve même ça louche. Enfin, j'ai plusieurs raisons de me méfier...

\- Ne dis jamais à personne que j'ai cru faire l'amour avec Kakashi-sensei sinon je t'étouffe dans ton sommeil, menaçai-je mi-sérieuse.

\- Tu le lui dirais en personne qu'il te demanderait de rectifier le tir, probablement.

Soupir. Effectivement, ça lui ressemblerait bien.

(Tenshi, la prochaine conversation est pour toi.)

\- Attends... tu m'as dit que je n'en avais pas eu assez cet après-midi... Comment tu pouvais savoir qu'il y avait eu quelque chose ?

\- Parce que.

\- Sasuke...

\- Kakashi était parti «voir quelque chose» avec une infirmière.

\- ... et ?

\- Ce n'est pas trop mon style de rester au chevet de quelqu'un.

_Ce n'est pas ça la question. C'est même complètement à côté de la plaque._

\- Aboutis.

\- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de prendre son apparence, pour éviter les questions indiscrètes de ta nouvelle amie.

\- J'aurais pu rester seule.

\- Et après se faire trucider par le Kazekage parce que tu n'avais aucune protection... non.

Silence. Je ne comprends pas sa motivation principale, qu'il semble vouloir me cacher.

\- C'est un jeu pour toi. affirmai-je, le coeur gros, pensant à sa façon d'agir avec moi, déguisé en Kakashi par deux fois.

Il ne s'est pas gêné pour se transformer et me faire croire qu'un des actes les plus importants de ma vie s'était passé avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- J'ai dit que c'était divertissant, pas nécessairement un jeu.

Silence. Ce n'est pas un fait que je risque d'oublier. Je suis rancunière ? Juste un peu. Sincèrement.

\- Si c'était un jeu, je me serais transformé en Sabaku No.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Kakashi... c'était pour voir. Je savais que ça aurait été mort dans l'oeuf et que tu aurais été trop gênée pour aller lui en reparler. Mais Lui, tu serais retournée le voir demain matin, et supporter un échange de regards doux et tendre c'est trop pour moi.

Soupir.

\- Peut-être... Mais j'aurais sûrement été trop gênée et tu aurais dû trouver une meilleure excuse pour te trouver ici, étant donné que ça n'aurait pas pu passer pour un hasard. Tu aurais fait quoi si j'avais fini par en parler à Kakashi ?

\- Tu aurais fini par te persuader que c'était un rêve.

\- J'étais vierge, Sasuke. Je n'aurais pas pu halluciner mon hymen déchiré.

\- Ok, à un détail près. Je pensais que tu ne l'étais plus, mais je ne pouvais pas te dire d'arrêter à ce point-là, c'était trop tard.

Silence. Gênée à repenser au moment précis dont il parle.

\- Tu pensais que je l'avais fait avec qui ?

\- Inuzuka.

Silence. Méditatif.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous ai déjà vus en train de vous tripoter il y a pas si longtemps. Ça avait l'air chaud. Il doit être fait de bois, je sais pas.

\- Je peux t'assurer que non.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non.

Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés, observant son visage tourné vers moi, pouvant enfin respirer à mon aise, la poitrine décompressée.

\- J'accomplirai ma vengeance un autre jour. Tu sais quoi encore ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai envie de dormir.

\- Dors.

Je ne me le ferai pas dire deux fois. Le graaaand Sasuke Uchiha daigne ne pas me mettre à la porte, donc je m'enroule dans les couvertures. Les siennes. Sans vergogne.

\- Tu vas rester tout nu, comme ça ? Je te préviens, je sens que nous allons avoir une visite surprise du vrai Kakashi, tentai-je pour sentir sa chaleur corporelle épouser la mienne. Pas tant que j'en ai besoin, mais c'est plus confortable.

\- Hnn.

\- Tant pis pour toi.

Je m'endormis presque instantanément, très fatiguée par la soirée, la figure à moitié enfouie dans l'oreiller purement paradisiaque.

Vers trois heures du matin...

Clic. La porte ?

\- Sasuke, je cherche... ah non elle est là.

Raclement de gorge.

\- Elle dort. Allez vous coucher tranquille.

La porte se referme. L'autorité de Sasuke fonctionne même sur le Hokage, ce qui m'impressionne.

\- Et toi, tu ne dors jamais ? murmurai-je.

Il s'agite quelques secondes par-dessus la couette, essayant sans doute de trouver une nouvelle position plus confortable.

\- Je dormais.

\- Pas sous les couvertures ?

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ?

\- Non.

\- Tu recommences à parler par monosyllabes.

\- Hnn.

\- Tu empires avec le temps.

Silence. Désabusé.

\- Il va falloir refaire l'amour pour que tu t'exprimes normalement ?

\- Il va falloir refaire l'amour, pour que tu recommences à moins parler ?

\- Désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas je déteste ça.

Les confidences sur l'oreiller sont terminées... et le bon temps aussi, manifestement. Je me mets donc face à la fenêtre, coupant avec regret le contact visuel qui me liait à lui, fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de m'endormir sans soucis. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il accepte mes excuses, car les refuser me met à mal. C'est ainsi que je me rendors pour la deuxième fois, beaucoup moins calme et en paix que la première.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille assez tard, étourdie par l'ingurgitation d'alcool à laquelle je ne suis pas du tout habituée. Dans ma famille, nous évitons ce qui peut devenir un vice et/ou une habitude déshonorante. Mon voisin de lit - amant d'une nuit est déjà parti. En activant mon Byakugan, je remarque deux présences dans la salle à manger, qui donne sur ma chambre. Je n'ai aucun vêtement avec moi, puisque je les avais ramassés et jetés dans la pièce où j'étais censée passer la nuit, tranquille, sans débauche... Je fouille donc dans le sac posé sur la commode, pour en retirer un t-shirt bleu foncé aux armes des Uchiha et des pantalons noirs en toile, que j'enfile.

Je déambule dans le corridor, priant pour que personne ne remarque ma présence. C'était sans compter les yeux perçants de notre Hokage qui était assis à la bonne place pour observer ce coin-là de la suite.

\- Hinata ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? me demande notre sensei innocemment, me voyant apparaître à la jonction des murs qui me protégeaient de sa vue. Tiens, tu as changé de clan durant ton sommeil ?

Une remarque qui ne manque pas de pertinence et qui vient directement me saisir.

\- Je-je dois aller me changer.

Sasuke lève un sourcil incrédule en voyant que je porte ses propres vêtements, comprenant que j'avais fouillé dans ses affaires. Je m'apprêtais à m'excuser alors que...

\- Non, me contredit-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'apprécie la vue, rétorque-t-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Il n'aurait jamais dit une telle chose en temps normal. Depuis quand se permet-il autant de libertés ? Je rougis devant leurs regards inquisiteurs. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que Kakashi a très bien deviné l'issue de la soirée. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, le fait que je ne porte pas mes propres vêtements envoie le coup de grâce.

\- Tu viens petit-déjeuner ? demande notre aîné.

\- J-je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Tu vas manger, m'obstine mon nouvel amant.

\- Tu vas me contredire toute la journée ? lançai-je, exaspérée par son espèce de possessivité dominatrice.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu m'énerves.

\- Les couteaux volent bas ce matin, observe notre sensei. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà ? Faites l'amour et non la guerre ?

Kakashi-sensei se sent soudainement visé par deux paires d'yeux furibonds.

\- J'ai compris. Je vous laisse seuls, je dois aller parler à Gaara. Profitez-en pour régler votre différend. On dirait deux enfants. Je ne vous ai pas emmenés pour que vous vous poignardiez.

Il se lève dignement, son livre à la main, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Rien.

\- Tu étais d'une agréable compagnie cette nuit pourtant. Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête pour en arriver là ?

\- 'Sais pas.

Il se lève à son tour, les mains dans les poches, les lèvres pincées, suivant Kakashi. Je lui intercepte le bras quand il passe devant moi et l'approche lentement pour lui donner un baiser langoureux qui le retient assez longtemps pour que je puisse passer mes bras autour de sa taille, ses mains venant s'emmêler dans mes cheveux par la suite. J'avais justement espéré le dérider, afin de ne plus avoir à compter sur sa célèbre mauvaise foi.

\- Peut-être que j'aurais une meilleure humeur si...

\- Tu veux qu'on... ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir... c'est oui.

Il me guide sans ménagement vers sa chambre en continuant notre étreinte.

\- Cette fois, je te veux toi.

\- Pas de risque que j'utilise un genjutsu. Ça prend trop de chakra, et faire ça avec le corps d'un autre...

Nos baisers se font plus prometteurs, plus voraces, plus fiévreux. Je ne me lasse pas de toucher sa joue ou sa nuque dégagée. Il me plaque contre un mur avec violence et passion, entreprenant une première fois assez intenses en tant qu'adultes consentants, le vrai visage à découvert, sans ivresse pour fausser les données. Peut-être est-ce parce que c'est son véritable corps, mais j'ai l'impression que ce coup-ci sera bien différent... Il cajole bien précisément les parties sensibles qu'il a découvertes durant la soirée, voulant sans doute ne pas faire traîner les choses en longueur. Il manque déclencher un orgasme presque instantanément en insérant sa main dans ma culotte avec des mouvements de va-et-vient constants. Mon bassin se gave du contact purement sexuel.

\- Arrête. Ça...

\- Je vais tellement te donner d'orgasmes que tu ne te rappelleras même plus hier soir.

\- Ça risque d'être difficile.

Dire que j'ai encore l'esprit de lui faire une telle réplique.

Il écarte mes jambes, continuant en insinuant un doigt dans mon intimité trempée pour me faire taire. Descendant ses lèvres vers mon cou et mes oreilles, mordillant légèrement, ce qui décuple ma lasciveté. Il fait des mouvements saccadés en agitant ses doigts jusqu'à ce que mon extase vienne de façon fulgurante en gémissant. Ça ne m'a prit que quelques minutes pour succomber, ce qui me désole un peu. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de m'apitoyer et compte remplir sa promesse, reprenant brusquement le contrôle de mon corps dont il sait déjà jouer à la perfection. Ce qui me rend un peu mal à l'aise, c'est que lui n'en tire pas de plaisir. En répondant silencieusement à ma pensée, il baisse ses pantalons en se dépêchant, les yeux perdus dans l'empressement du moment, submergés par un désir trop grand pour nous deux.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, je finis par retrouver mes propres vêtements, ce qui me fait un bien fou. Je le rejoins dans l'entrée de la suite. Il se tient là, négligemment adossé contre la porte.

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais te prouver ?

\- Pas de tes affaires.

\- Oui, c'est de mes affaires, Sasuke. Ça me concerne.

\- Je n'aime pas passer en deuxième.

\- En deuxième de quoi ? C'est toi qui a décidé de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre.

Silence obstiné des deux côtés.

\- Tu veux absolument me faire regretter de l'avoir fait avec toi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu y réussis très bien pourtant. Je regrette cette nuit et ce matin également !

Je me sens tellement blessée que j'ai envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, la gorge nouée. J'ai besoin de lui jeter des méchancetés en pleine figure, mais je me retiens à grand peine.

\- Ton jeu ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas une marionnette.

Soupir.

\- Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Je pensais que ça réglerait le problème, mais c'est pire !

\- Pourquoi tu pars en vrille, comme ça, au juste. On vient tout juste de faire l'amour, ça ne te suffit pas ?

\- Parce que je n'aime pas me faire manipuler ! Et en plus, on vient de coucher ensemble, pas de faire l'amour. Ton rôle de fiancé, dorénavant, se trouvera hors de cette chambre, c'est clair ?

\- Tu te calmes, oui ? s'exclame-t-il en m'interrompant par un baiser pris par surprise. Je ne te manipule pas.

\- Bien sûr, comme si j'allais te croire.

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Il faut aller retrouver Kakashi, on ne peut pas rester ici à se faire la tête toute la journée.

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

\- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, que je te dis. Je peux t'embrasser ou tu vas me mettre un pain ?

\- Aucune chance que je trouve la force de t'en mettre une.

Il scelle mes lèvres des siennes de nouveau. Il retrouve son visage impassible, effaçant toute émotion, tandis que nous nous extirpons de la suite. Nous nous promenons dans la tour, sans occupation désignée. Nos rapprochements corporels nous font paraître plus naturels aux yeux extérieurs, se prenant la main, profitant d'un coin calme pour échanger notre salive, apparemment sans raison. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'est pour nous convaincre nous-même... que notre rôle n'est pas si vide et superficiel que cela.

_Continuer à coucher avec un homme que je n'aime pas, qui ne m'aime pas va finir par attirer les problèmes. _

_\- _Tiens, Hinata !

\- Temari ?

\- C'est drôle, je cherchais justement quelqu'un pour venir avec moi au salon de thé. Gaara m'a donné mon après-midi. Sasuke peut venir aussi si tu veux.

Regard en coin à mon «fiancé», qui ne quitte pas le mur des yeux.

\- Sasuke, tu viens avec nous, ça va te permettre de prendre l'air. Allez, mon amour.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, ma chérie.

Les mots utilisés ne semblent plus si vides de sens. Et pourtant, j'ai longuement hésité avant d'utiliser le lexique des amoureux transis. Je lui fait un petit bisou sur la joue, avec une moue ravie et innocente totalement calculée, en profitant pour lui glisser à l'oreille que je lui revaudrais ça.

\- Je t'aime, dis-je à voix haute.

\- Moi aussi, réplique-t-il doucement.

\- Vous êtes si mignons, c'est à peine croyable.

\- M-merci.

Nous la suivons donc sans hésiter parmi le dédale de Suna, jusqu'à un petit salon traditionnel japonais.

\- Et c'est là que mon frère me dit qu'entre vous, il n'y a rien, mais j'ai bien la preuve de contraire !

_Si tu savais, Temari, tu serais déçue. Il n'a pas osé te faire part de notre discussion, si ? _

\- D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ce qui l'a amené à une telle conclusion. En tout cas, vous me rassurez, continue-t-elle en buvant sa tasse de thé vert. Donc, vous êtes prêts pour votre mariage bientôt ? Je sais que le Hokage l'a prévu dans les prochains jours, mais je n'ai pas les détails exacts.

_Dans les prochains jours ?! C'est quoi ça ? _

\- Oh, euh nous non plus en fait, dis-je en serrant la main de mon amant, désespérée. C'est une surprise, je crois.

\- Une surprise ? C'est une blague je suppose. Tu dois choisir ta robe et tout ! Et que tu choisisses la mienne aussi !

Je compris où elle voulait en venir.

\- Ton apparat de demoiselle d'honneur, c'est ça ?

\- Oui! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé directement au lieu de passer par Kakashi et Gaara, mais j'ai sauté de joie !

Malgré ma réticence à cette espèce de pièce de théâtre où les seuls les deux principaux acteurs savent qu'ils en sont, je suis bien contente que Temari soit improvisée demoiselle d'honneur.

\- Je vais te faire un enterrement de vie de jeune fille époustouflant !

Mes joues prennent la couleur des cerises en pensant à diverses situations embarrassantes...

\- Désolée, je ne devrais pas parler de ses choses devant toi, Sasuke, c'est impoli. Surtout de te faire penser aux hommes nus que je vais engager pour la soirée ! Ahahah !

Le Sasuke en question me broie presque les phalanges. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça le dérange autant, alors que je sais très bien dans quel genre d'endroit il va se faire traîner pour son enterrement de vie de garçon ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait être jaloux. Il vient de me voler ma virginité, quand même.

\- En fait, il faudrait le faire le plus rapidement possible. Ce soir ou demain soir, par exemple.

\- Euh...

\- Allez, je te kidnappe ce soir ! Ça va être au top. Juste toi et moi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Il est trop tard pour faire venir tes amis de Konoha de toute façon.

En me faisant une liste concise des gens qui habitent mon village, je me dis qu'il ne manquera pas grand monde... à part Tenten, peut-être. C'est tout de même la copine de mon cousin et la seule fille avec laquelle je m'entends assez bien. Mon coéquipiers n'auraient pas pu venir, puisque je comprends c'est une affaire de filles. Ne reste plus que Sakura et Ino, mais nos caractères sont beaucoup différents. Incapables de se tempérer, elles auraient sans doute étouffé Sasuke-kun en apprenant le «mariage». Et me lyncher, juste pour que leur conscience soit tranquille, sûres de ne pas être dérangées par ma présence. Finalement, je suis assez heureuse d'être loin de notre village... Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, mon père ne me tuera pas pour avoir désobéi à ses ordres. Même s'il ne m'en a jamais parlé pour le moment, je suis certaine que mon futur n'incluait pas Uchiha Sasuke. Il va faire une syncope. J'espère que Hanabi ne sera pas trop loin pour le rassurer...

\- Bon, parfait, je vais prévenir les garçons aussi ! Shikamaru va encore râler, mais au moins tu vas avoir un ami de ton âge, Sasuke. Mon frère va sûrement pouvoir se trouver un créneau horaire pour ça, c'est tellement rare ! Et puis, vous êtes nos invités. Avec un peu de chance, même ton sensei va venir !

_Elle a pris mon silence pour une approbation ? Mais il est trop tard, je ne peux plus refuser, kuso, pourquoi je n'ai pas parlé avant qu'elle ne s'emporte ? Elle est beaucoup trop enthousiaste. Je devrais au moins faire semblant de trouver que c'est la meilleure idée du siècle._

\- Je vais venir te chercher vers 20h00, je veux que tu sois prête ! Allez, je dois y aller, j'ai plein de choses à préparer. Bye les amoureux !

Nous quittons le salon de thé avec soulagement. Je crois que je vais devoir faire une sieste, je bâille à toutes les trente secondes. Et surtout connaissant la fougue de mon amie, je devrai être en grande forme, car qui sait ce qu'elle va avoir prévu pour moi... Et qui sait comment cette soirée va se terminer encore. Cette fois, pas de sexe, même si je bois 10 litres de saké. Pas-de-sexe. Même avec Sasuke. Surtout pas lui en fait. Je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction une nouvelle fois. Je me résigne lentement à l'idée de faire des «folies» sans être déplacée. Ce que j'appréhende le plus, c'est Sasuke, en fait. Jusqu'où pourrait-il se rendre s'il se lâchait ? Si jamais il se lâche, s'entend. Mais non, je ne devrais pas m'en préoccuper,

\- Je suis dés... je m'exc... laisse tomber.

\- De quoi voulais-tu encore t'excuser ?

\- De m'être laissée entraîner...

Il stoppe le mouvement de marche, manquant de provoquer une collision.

\- Peut-être demain matin tu te blâmeras réellement.

\- N-non !

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux tenir. Nous nous reverrons pour le dîner, enchaîne-t-il en frôlant ma bouche de ses lèvres rouges, avant de partir de son côté les mains dans les poches.

Je erre sans but dans la palais, libre de toute activité en me morfondant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si horriblement mal... sûrement parce que je me dis que la soirée ne sera pas facile. Je décide donc de retourner dans nos appartements, que je puisse enfin profiter du lit qui m'a été attribué. Un étage plus bas que notre suite, j'aperçois Kakashi à quelques mètres, la tête dans son éternel livre érotique. Je vais pouvoir avoir des réponses à mes questions !

\- Kakashi-sensei !

Il se retourner à l'entente de ma voix.

\- Je voudrais vous parler en privé, si possible.

\- Bien sûr.

Il me suit donc dans un bureau inoccupé, sans savoir les souvenirs que j'ai en tête. Même si je sais que ce n'était pas lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les lui attribuer.

\- Kakashi-sensei... je voudrais savoir... c'est vrai ce que Temari m'a dit ? Que nous allons véritablement nous marier ?

\- Dans trois jours.

_DANS TROIS JOURS ?! C'est un cauchemar !_

_\- _E-euh...

Je secoue la tête, essayant de reprendre contenance. Je triture mes index ensemble dans un vieux réflexe.

\- Et vous lui avez dit que c'est ma demoiselle d'honneur ! Je veux dire, elle est tellement enthousiaste qu'elle est en train d'organiser mon enterrement de vie de fille pour ce soir !

\- Bonne idée. Personnellement, ce genre d'occasion me plaît bien. Elle a dit à Sasuke qu'il en aurait un, enterrement de vie de garçon ?

\- O-oui.

\- Excellent ! Je vais de ce pas rejoindre le Kazekage alors.

\- Attendez ! Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, tout ça. Pourquoi pousser jusqu'au mariage ?

\- Sasuke t'a bien demandé ta main, hier soir, non ?

\- N-non, en fait il m'a donné un anneau, ça faisait partie du plan.

\- En es-tu si sûre ?

Après avoir semé le doute et l'incompréhension dans mon esprit, il amorce une sortie théâtrale. Plusieurs choses qui ont été dites cette nuit me fait croire qu'il n'aurait jamais osé de son propre chef. Le plus gros indice est le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'amour dans toute cette salade. Et qu'il ne compte pas non plus se marier ni avec moi ni avec une autre, textuellement. Qu'il prenne tout ça pour un divertissement.

\- OUI ! J'en suis sûre. Ne vous amusez pas à mes dépends. Nous ne nous aimons pas. Et vous le savez pertinemment. Il n'aurait eu aucune raison de me demander ma main si vous ne lui en aviez pas donné l'ordre.

\- C'est vrai. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, comme j'ai dit, je dois aller voir le Kazekage. Nous avons tout un événement à préparer avec lui pour décoincer Sasuke, ça ne sera pas évident.

Je sors derrière lui, mortifiée, en prenant le chemin de mon lit. Enfin arrivée dans la chambre, je suis perdue dans la contemplation du plafond, cherchant le sommeil indispensable.

Je mets une alarme pour 19h00, avec une sonnerie bien rythmée, ce qui me donne un peu plus de trois heures à condition que je m'endorme de suite. J'essaie de faire le vide, de ne penser à rien, surtout pas à Sasuke ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Je finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée après avoir compté jusqu'à 126. Moyen efficace, en y calquant ses respirations.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Tenshi : Toi. Toi là là ! J'espère que tu as des réponses à plusieurs des questions que tu te posais. Tu vois, c'important d'avoir votre avis car j'ai bien failli faire plusieurs bourdes (minimes mais quand même...) C'est parce que je suis HYPER tête en l'air. J'ai bien hâte d'avoir ton avis sur celui-ci ! Comme dit plus haut, le 7e est déjà à moitié écrit. Continue de m'envoyer tes commentaires ! :)**

**Guest : Réponse à ta question plus haut, mon but c'était de mélanger les cartes ! Merci ! **

**Mona 133 : Toi aussi tu dois avoir des réponses à tes questions. N'hésite surtout pas à me faire part de ton avis, merci beaucoup ! **

**Cicidy : Peut-être de l'amour, peut-être pas... tu le sauras en continuant à lire, je ne veux pas tout rendre trop facile non plus ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! **

**Yume chama : Je tiens à te dire que j'apprécie fortement de savoir les points positifs de ton point de vue, déjà ! Peut-être ferai-je un lemon avec Gaara, mais ça ne sera pas tout de suite parce que je réserve une BOMBE pour la fin du prochain chapitre. Bref, non je n'ai pas de rythme de publication précis parce que l'inspiration vient et repart de façon complètement hasardeuse (et aussi aux siestes de mon fils quand je peux en profiter). Bon alors laisse-moi ton nouvel avis sur ce chapitre-ci ! ET merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire aussi ! :)**


	7. Enterrement d'une vie de célibataire

Et voilà. Moi qui voulait terminer le chapitre 7 aujourd'hui... Je gardais tous mes documents dans le Doc Manager, et n'y ayant pas pensé à temps, tout se retrouve à être effacé... Je me suis faite avoir ! Bref, chapitre pas mal plus léger mais qui risque d'être plus drôle avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ... je recommence ! Réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.

**Chapitre 7 : Enterrement d'une vie de célibataire**

_"Yeah ring ding-ding the alarm, I'm in danger... _  
_Tonight I'm fallin' in love with a stranger... _  
_Yeah ring ding-ding the alarm, I'm in danger... _  
_Yeah ring ding-ding _  
_Alarma ring... Come again, ohh..." *** **Ring the alarm, Connect R **_

Et voilà. Il est 19h00 tapantes et mon coeur fait de la tachycardie tant mon réveil est brutal. Je reste encore quelques minutes à essayer de me soutirer du lit, essayant de me convaincre que même si je reste sous les draps, j'en serai extirpée par une tornade blonde en furie. C'est ce qui me permet finalement de me lever. Parce que je n'en ai pas plus envie qu'avant de faire une sieste. De me laisser entraîner dans une histoire incongrue pour mon soi-disant mariage arrangé par le Hokage lui-même.

Je n'ai jamais pensé, avant d'être obligée de le faire, à mon mariage. Le vrai, bien entendu. Un événement important, traditionnel à l'extrême pour un clan comme le mien. Quelque chose qui ne doit jamais être pris à la légère. Ce qui semble le cas ici... En y réfléchissant bien, j'ai traité ma virginité avec autant de légèreté. Y renoncer comme ça, sans retenue, sur un coup de tête embué par l'alcool, ça n'a aucune classe.

Avec quelqu'un qui a abandonné ses meilleurs amis, qui s'est battu contre eux jusqu'à perdre un de ses membres et amputer Naruto également. Une noirceur qui l'a englouti et recraché, encore plus déchiré qu'avant. Je revois notre nuit d'abandon, celle qui m'a pris mon innocence, qui a détruit quelque chose qu'on ne fait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Et je me sens atrocement mal. Mon comportement par la suite, l'ambiguïté qui en est ressortie, mon instabilité émotionnelle. Je dois le dire, depuis deux jours, je ne suis plus tout-à-fait la même.

Je réplique sans vergogne, je fais des crises inutiles, je suis devenue insipide et insignifiante. J'ai même élevé la voix devant Kakashi-sensei. Ça n'a aucun sens. Je n'ai pas à faire subir une telle inconvenance à personne. C'est terminé. Je suis Hyûga Hinata, et malgré ma virginité perdue, je dois rester moi-même.

Après m'être accordée ces quelques réflexions, je fouille dans les quelques vêtements que j'ai amenés avec moi pour le voyage. Je choisis un chandail à capuchon et des shorts courts, parce qu'il fait tout de même atrocement chaud à Suna. Et personne ne se risquera à essayer de deviner mes sous-vêtements. Je vais prendre un bain rapide puisqu'il est déjà 19h30. L'idée que la soirée pourrait dégénérer ne m'effleure même pas. À 19h50, on cogne à la porte avec insistance alors que j'étais sur le point de sortir du bain parfumé au thé vert.

\- Hinata, on va être en retard !

Temari qui est en avance, bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Je m'habille, catastrophée. _Mes cheveux sont tous mouillés et je ne ressemble à rien._ J'appréhende la réaction de ma nouvelle amie lorsque je pousse la porte.

\- C'est épouvantable ! Tu t'es vue ?

_J'avais raison._

\- Je suis confortable...

\- Si tu insistes, mais il va falloir que tu mettes ça !

Elle sort une parodie de voile de mariée rose de son sac. Elle sait que dans les mariages japonais il n'y a pas cet accessoire ? Encore que la demande en mariage *officielle* soit excentrique en elle-même. Le temps de me le fixer sur la tête, Kakashi-sensei apparaît dans la cuisine. Je croise son regard rapidement, ce qui doit le convaincre de sortir son cellulaire pour prendre une photo alors que j'essaie de me cacher le visage. Temari éclate de rire.

\- Kakashi ! Vous avez eu une très bonne idée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. J'aurais dû engager un photographe pour nous suivre toute la soirée.

Je lui jette un oeil avec effroi. _C'est une blague ou quoi ?_

_\- _Je vais pouvoir montrer ça à Sasuke, il va être ravi ! s'exclame le Rokudaime.

_Quelle honte... _

\- Et vous ne savez rien du reste du programme de la soirée... Elle va revenir très tard, alors ne l'attendez pas. Tu as ton cellulaire, Hinata ?

Je lui montre l'écran à la douce lumière mauve avant de le ranger dans une de mes poches.

\- Vous allez pouvoir la rejoindre en un clin d'oeil si besoin est. Bon, nous sommes parties, bonne soirée Kakashi !

Et elle de glisser son bras sous le mien pour m'entraîner hors de la suite sans un regard derrière.

\- Je me suis permis d'inviter Matsuri et deux ou trois filles de ma connaissance. Et Sakura est à Suna depuis ce matin, Kakashi ne te l'a pas dit ? En tout cas, je lui en ai glissé un mot, je ne te dirai pas sa réaction, tu vas la voir tout-à-l'heure...

_QUOI ?! _

Je rougis instantanément, cherchant ma respiration qui se fait laborieuse. C'est impossible. Surtout pas Sakura. Je suis dans un cauchemar. Toutes les groupies (ou presque) de mon faux fiancé vont être présentes. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée ? Ça fait je ne sais pas combien de fois que je me pose la question depuis que je suis arrivée au Pays du Vent. Je vais me faire tuer, proprement et simplement. SURTOUT avec Sakura.

\- Tu vas voir ce que je t'ai préparé ! Nous allons au Hakushu pour commencer, c'est l'heure du souper. Ça va être drôle ! Les filles nous attendent déjà.

Ma respiration s'accélère, une nausée se fraie un chemin insidieusement. Je ne serai jamais capable de regarder la kunoichi aux cheveux roses sans me trahir. Le temps d'arriver aux portes du restaurant, ma vision s'embrouille. Les larmes de détresse sont sur le point de sortir toutes seules. Temari a réservé un salon privé pour l'occasion. J'entends des exclamations féminines derrière le rideau et prend une grande inspiration avant de me montrer le bout du nez.

\- HINATA HYÛGA !

\- S-S-S-Sakura...

Je lui jette un regard désespéré, elle parmi quatre autres filles dont trois inconnues au bataillon. _Je n'aurai jamais voulu te voir en ce moment..._

\- Tu es une cachottière de première, pendant qu'Ino et moi on faisait toutes ses idées, tous ces projets, et tous ces sacrifices... que je l'ai attendu pendant plus de trois ans et espéré lui faire des enfants, j'apprends que TOI tu vas carrément te marier avec, s'écrie-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Euh... euh... oui ? Tu-tu as raison, je suis tellement désolée, je...

_Ne t'excuse pas ... Sasuke a dit de cesser de s'excuser, non ? _

\- Non... c'est juste, je suis... sans voix, je n'aurais jamais cru ça venant de toi, qui a aimé Naruto à en crever. Franchement, ça me dépasse complètement. Mais bon, je suis là`pour te souhaiter bonne chance, surtout. Je veux bien participer à ton enterrement de jeune fille. À défaut de participer à ton enterrement tout court, ahahah !

La jeune Matsuri, qui se trouve à sa gauche réprime un éclat de rire. Comment j'ai fait pour me mettre autant de personnes à dos ? Maintenant, elle va m'en vouloir pour le reste de sa vie. Même si elle se trouve à être une des personnes les plus exubérantes que je connaisse, j'avais une bonne relation avec elle. Maintenant, c'est fichu. J'ai tellement envie de lui dire que c'est une mascarade éhontée dirigée par son ancien sensei... Mais voilà, je n'en ai pas le droit. Au moins, j'ai échappé à une confrontation physique à laquelle je n'aurais pas survécu. Temari m'assoit à ses côtés et me tend un bandeau des ninja de Suna.

\- Tu vas te bander les yeux et tu vas souper comme ça ! On va demander à un inconnu de te faire manger ton repas. Et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, c'est clair ? Tu as seulement le droit de commander avant de devenir aveugle.

C'est un inconnu qui va me faire engloutir mon souper ? Sérieux ? De quoi me mettre la honte encore plus. Si elles trouvent ça amusant, pourquoi pas... Je commande du zenzai aux boulettes de dango avec du sashimi d'anguille et des roulés à la cannelle comme dessert. À défaut d'être ridicule, au moins je mangerai mes plats préférés ! C'est un bien léger soulagement. Mon amie blonde se fait un plaisir de m'apposer le bandeau qui est le sien, annihilant ma vue. Je n'utiliserai pas le Byakugan pour tricher, ça serait trop facile et puis il faut garder un peu de mystère dans tout ça. J'entends des exclamations étouffées très distinctement alors que l'«inconnu» soigneusement choisi par Temari par je ne sais quel procédé se pose près de moi. Je sens un léger affaissement du tatami accompagné d'une odeur qui m'est familière... _tu parles d'un étranger_ ! Elle m'a joué un méchant tour, oui... Le faux inconnu place une petite tasse à saké dans ma main. Pleine.

\- Allez, Hinata, il faut que tu boives ça cul sec ! m'intime Temari.

J'approche la coupe de mes lèvres, les trempant dedans pour m'y habituer, et le boit à petites gorgées. Il est agréablement chaud et suave, coulant doucement le long de mon oesophage. Il n'est pas facile de manger un bol de zenzai quand ce n'est pas ma propre main qui dirige les opérations... encore que la personne qui m'aide soit attentive à mes désirs. Sans faire trop de dégâts, nous réussissons à la terminer. Les filles papotent allègrement, tapant des mains et m'encourageant, même Matsuri et Sakura. Une tasse de saké plus tard, l'anguille se fait attendre sous mon nez. Elle titille mes papilles gustatives qui n'attendent que ça pour entrer en joie. J'essaie de ne pas montrer mon impatience à l'homme à côté à ma dirait que mes perceptions gustatives sont décuplées par l'absence de la vision, et c'est une découverte que je me rappellerai certainement à l'avenir.

L'«étranger» insère ses baguettes lentement dans ma bouche afin que je puisse prendre le morceau de chair qu'il m'offre. Une anguille parfaite, légèrement sucrée, se détachant seule. Je dépose ma main sur celle qui me nourrit et la serre brièvement en signe de reconnaissance.

\- Je n'en reviens pas comment c'est mignon, dit alors une des trois filles que je ne connais pas encore. C'est avec lui qu'elle devrait se marier et laisser Sasuke tranquille...

J'ai complètement oublié de me présenter étant donné la situation embarrassante avec Sakura. Et je ne parle pas beaucoup pour éviter d'enclencher une nouvelle vague d'antipathie. Donc c'est une fille qui ne me connaît pas du tout qui se permet des commentaires déplacés... ah non, pas d'escalade émotive, Hina. Elles ne savent pas à quoi je suis confrontée, je dois leur pardonner.

\- Miu, ferme-la, voyons, ils nous entendent... chuchote Matsuri. Et de toute façon, quelqu'un aussi _hot_ comme ça, il faut travailler dessus !

Gloussements. Aucune réprobation ou quoi que ce soit provenant de l'homme, mais Temari assène une grande claque à quelqu'un, qui doit être Miu.

\- Je veux garder la surprise, tu gâches tout ! Bon, une autre bouteille de Saké, Hyuri !

\- Oui, madame Sabaku No.

Un autre verre de rempli pour être vidé presque tout de suite.

\- Ah non, une deuxième, ma chère, tu n'as pas assez bu pour le reste de la soirée.

Un quatrième en tout commence à m'échauffer les sens et j'ai bien envie de retirer ce bandeau qui me cache la vue. D'ailleurs, ma main se dirige vers le tissu noir pour le retirer, mais j'en suis empêchée fermement par mon voisin.

\- Allez, Hinata, juste le dessert et je te délivre, m'affirme Temari. Mais avant de le faire, je vais exiger que tu lui donne un baiser de remerciement.

Raclement de gorge à ma gauche. Je ne suis pas seule à me sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise... Pas que je me sente coupable à l'avance, puisque en fait je ne trompe personne. Mais ça, il n'y a que moi qui le sache. Vais-je trahir une fausse relation devant autant de témoins ? Me rendre encore plus ridicule que je le suis déjà. Une effluve de cannelle s'infiltre jusqu'à mes narines. C'est le moment de mon dessert préféré. Parfait ! J'oublie momentanément ce qui me taraudait une seconde plus tôt. Je déguste, bouchée après bouchée, ce délice que je m'offre à chaque occasion possible.

\- Arigato gozaimasu, dis-je imperceptiblement.

Une légère pression sur ma cuisse me fait comprendre que le message est passé.

\- J'attends toujours après la baiser, ma petite ! Tu n'es plus célibataire pour longtemps, alors tu ferais mieux d'en profiter.

\- M-mais en fait, je ne suis plus célibataire, logiquement...

\- Tut-tut-tut, fait Sakura. Tu l'es encore jusqu'à ton mariage avec le plus bel homme de la planète ! Sans rancune, hein. Je ne suis pas venue pour rien ! L'héritière des Hyûga qui se compromet avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Inuzuka, il ne faut surtout pas manquer ça.

Haussement d'épaules à ma gauche. Silence rébarbatif de ma part. Réplique qui me va directement au coeur. Si elle savait ce que j'ai déjà fait avec l'amour de sa vie... _Pourquoi me parle-t-elle de Kiba-kun ? Pourtant, je croyais que nous avions été très discrets... Elle veut me remettre en doute devant tous ces gens._

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de lui planter des couteaux dans le dos, Haruno ? s'insurge heureusement Temari.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, je n'ai pas pensé avant de parler, désolée, je crois que l'alcool me fait pas mal d'effet. Je me sens comme Tsunade !

Je pouffe de rire sans pouvoir me contrôler. L'image de notre ancienne Hokage, saoule dans son bureau, jetant l'argent par les fenêtres me vient aussitôt à l'esprit. Je ne crois pas une seconde que Sakura regrette vraiment ses dires mais je décide de laisser aller. Je reçois un coup de coude qui provient de ma droite, m'intimant silencieusement de mettre fin au souper et donc d'embrasser mon voisin. Avec une extrême gêne, je me tourne vers l'homme, sachant que je n'y couperai pas. Mais au moment où je me penche afin d'embrasser le fameux inconnu pas si inconnu que ça, j'entends un gros «pouf» succédé par un nuage de fumée. J'enlève le bandeau de Suna sous la surprise, me demandant ce qui s'est passé.

\- Un clone ! C'était un clone, ah ça il est fort ! s'exclame mon amie.

Je rigole doucement. Au moins ça m'a évité d'avoir l'air d'une femme infidèle devant tout le monde. J'en suis infiniment reconnaissante à l'invité surprise. En même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas que je voie son visage, donc ça lui a bien servi aussi...

\- Bon... Je n'avais pas prévu ça. On procède donc à une petite deuxième partie en attendant le coup final. Tu vas mettre ça et te promener où je te dirai. Tu ne dois plus rien avoir dessus avant d'arriver au prochain endroit, tu m'as bien comprise ? dit-elle en m'enfilant un collier de friandises dans le cou.

\- Dans le fond, elle doit laisser des inconnus manger sur elle ? Ahaha trop drôle j'adore ! lance Matsuri. Pauvre toi, tu en ferais presque pitié.

_Tu parles, comme si tu n'étais pas jalouse... _

Je soupire profondément, restant avec les filles en attendant que Temari parle avec le chef du restaurant. J'aimerais être joyeuse, moi aussi, passer une belle soirée, rire de Sakura car sans aucun doute elle aurait été à ma place d'ici quelques années au bras de son prince pas si charmant et même carrément obscur. J'aurais aimé ne pas penser à cette mission qui reste imprimée en lettres de feu dans mon esprit alors que je ne peux en parler à personne. J'aurais aimé bien des choses, mais sûrement pas me retrouver là où je suis en ce moment. Comprimée entre le désir de foutre le camp ou me foutre en l'air. La seule chose qui me change un peu les idées, c'est de penser à la personne qui a pris soin de me faire manger mon souper. Mais qui est-ce donc ?

Temari revient après quelques minutes seulement, claquant dans ses mains d'anticipation et de satisfaction. Un sourire mystérieux ne quitte pas ses lèvres.

\- Nous allons suivre Chôji Avenue, ma chère, tu peux commencer ton travail, m'ordonne la blonde.

\- Mais... c-comment tu veux que je réussisse ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, tu leur explique la situation, je suis sûre que si tu voulais, tu serais capable de faire plier n'importe quel homme.

\- T-tu exagères, franchement...

\- Ok. Tu vas le voir lui pour commencer ! me commande-t-elle, en pointant du doigt un homme seul adossé à une épicerie.

Je marche lentement vers lui, me triturant les doigts comme je savais si bien le faire avec la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja.

\- Euh excusez-moi, je suis désolée, mais j'ai fait un pari avec mes amies là-bas qui consiste à faire manger des friandises à des personnes dans la rue, euh, est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ?

\- Mouais. Celles-là sur ton collier, c'est ça ? demande l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

\- Exactement.

\- Ma femme va me tuer, mais ça vaut le coup, et puis, elle ne le saura pas, hein.

\- N-non, à moins que vous lui disiez...

Il se penche pour arracher quelques bonbons en un seul coup.

\- Tiens, tu peux leur dire que c'est fait, assure-t-il en les mettant dans sa bouche. Tu as bon goût, tu sais.

\- Euh... merci ?...

Je retourne vers les filles en trottinant, continuant à me sentir mal.

\- Eh bien voilà, le premier est fait, maintenant tu sais comment y aller, on continue !

Et durant la demi-heure que dura notre promenade dans les rues, j'ai réussi à écouler mon collier sans trop de problèmes et/ou de regards réprobateurs. Même qu'il y a une femme qui a tout de suite deviné le pourquoi du comment ! Je fus surprise sur le moment, mais elle m'expliqua ensuite que ses amies avait eu une idée similaire pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et donc, que je n'étais pas seule à qui ça arrivait. Un peu plus confiante quant à la suite de ce curieux rite de passage, nous nous dirigions vers une énorme arche colorée.

\- Je nous emmène faire un tour de manège ! s'écrie soudain Temari.

Les filles ne se tiennent plus de joie après cette révélation. Effectivement, les manèges sont assez rudimentaires généralement, mais c'est une exposition ambulante qui fait le tour des pays ninjas pour permettre un peu de divertissement. Et j'ai besoin de dire que je n'en ai jamais fait ?

(NdA : je sais que les manèges n'existent pas dans le monde de Naruto, mais j'avais envie d'être plus originale qu'une soirée de tournée des bars...)

Je suis donc entraînée malgré moi dans des installations qui ne m'inspirent pas du tout mais alors jamais de la vie, accompagnée par des filles qui pour la plupart voudraient ma mort. La bonne humeur contagieuse de mon amie blonde finit par m'atteindre un peu. J'exprime un léger amusement lorsqu'elle me pousse à travers la foule pour aller rejoindre une file d'attente interminable qui mène aux montagnes russes.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis jamais montée là-dedans ? dis-je alors

\- Alors on est au moins deux ahahah !

_Un peu trop de saké Tema ? _

Une heure plus tard à se dandiner une jambe sur l'autre en évitant les questions telles que : « Comment est-ce que Sasuke et toi vous êtes-vous rencontrés?», nous nous installons dans les wagons qui ne semblent pas plus solides une fois assise dedans.

Et quelle sensation. Se faire jeter en bas de la plus haute tour sans rien pour se rattraper en regardant le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse folle pour en être éloignée aussi rapidement sans aucun contrôle, expirant l'air de mes poumons en un seul coup (comprendre : hurler) et en faisant un infarctus à chaque descente, je n'aurais jamais cru vivre ça non plus.

En sortant du manège, mes jambes peinent à me supporter dans mon malheur. Mais les filles ne comptent pas m'en laisser me tirer à si bon compte et c'est pourquoi elles me pressent de rejoindre une autre file d'attente, pour une simulation d'ascenseur en chute libre. Mauvaise idée encore une fois. Ma voix ne se retrouve plus qu'à un chuchotement parfaitement ridicule au bout de cinq manèges et la fermeture du parc.

_Enfin ! La paix. Kami-sama, je t'aime._

En sortant dans la rue, je me permet d'inspirer toute l'oxygène possible pour remettre mes idées en place et me préparant mentalement à aller me coucher après avoir cru mourir une bonne dizaine de fois. Mes pas se dirigent seuls vers la tour du Kazekage.

\- Hola ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? s'exclame Sakura en me ramenant dans le droit chemin. Ce n'est pas fini. N'est-ce pas, Tema ? Je pense que tu as quelque chose de bien spécial pour elle, non ?

\- Oh que oui, allez les filles, on l'emmène ! renchérit la blonde en allant encore plus loin, nous servant de guide.

Elle nous fait tourner dans une sombre ruelle, que rien n'indique que ce soit le lieu prisé. Elle s'arrête devant une porte banale et cogne avec force cinq fois.

\- Salut. Sabaku No Temari, j'ai réservé.

\- Vous êtes combien ?

\- Sept.

\- C'est la première fois qu'elles viennent ? Pas de mineurs ici, c'est compris.

\- Hé, je crois que tu oublies à qui tu parles, non... réplique Tema avec un sourire insolent. On vient pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille unpoint c'est tout. J'ai réservé ici parce que je sais pertinemment que vous êtes les meilleurs, mais sinon...

\- Allez, entrez, c'est bon.

Nous pénétrons donc dans un vestibule éclairé avec une lumière incandescente, ce qui me fait douter de l'endroit en question... On nous demande de laisser nos effets dans un vestiaire tenu par un homme en tenue bizarre, comme si son habit n'avait pas eu assez de tissu... Je fronce les sourcils, remettant mon cellulaire avec le reste de mes choses. 23 Messages textes et huit appels manqués. Quelques uns d'aujourd'hui, de Sasuke et Kakashi, mais plusieurs de ma famille aussi. Je n'ai franchement pas le temps de m'occuper de répondre à tout le monde et puis Matsuri me confisque mon cellulaire pour le donner à l'homme qui attendait encore, la main tendue.

\- Nous vous souhaitons un très agréable séjour au _Kankûro_.

\- C'est pas le nom de ton frère, Tema ? demande Miu.

\- Cet endroit existait avant sa naissance, explique la blonde.

\- Tu crois que ta mère est venue ici, s'esclaffe la rose.

\- J'espère que non ! s'effarouche l'autre.

Une musique bruyante et de nombreux cris féminins de plaisir et d'hystérie retentissent de l'autre côté du rideau rouge qui leur fait face. _C'est pas vrai... je croyais que c'était une blague !_

\- À toi l'honneur, future mariée !

Voyant mon hésitation, une des autres filles que je ne connais pas, Urumi, lève le drap qui nous sépare du spectacle. Parce que oui, c'est un spectacle que je n'aurais pas été capable de supporter avant l'événement d'il y a quelques nuits...

Les filles s'empressent de s'asseoir à une longue table vide éclairée par des éclairages oranges et jaunes, rappelant un soleil couchant.

\- C'est LE bar de danseurs à Suna ! Tu es trop bonne Tema ! s'enthousiasme Matsuri.

\- P-pourquoi tu as dit que c'était les meilleurs au juste ? demandai-je à la blonde.

\- Leur spécialité, c'est la métamorphose. Tu choisis la personne que tu as devant toi et qui va danser... aucune exception, ils peuvent se transformer à volonté. C'est top, non ?

\- Oh, mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écrie deux fois plus fort Sakura. Je peux t'emprunter Sasuke ce soir alors ? Il me ferait juste une petite danse... J'ai toujours rêvé de le voir danser !

_Ça pourrait être vraiment drôle, en y pensant bien..._

\- Miss Temari, la même chose que d'habitude ?

Elle hoche simplement la tête vers le serveur, qui semble comprendre le message.

\- Attends ! Nous sommes ici pour fêter une occasion spéciale, c'est elle qui choisit en premier ce soir, indique-t-elle.

Le serveur de me regarder et d'attendre que je lui donne un nom ...

\- Uchiha Sasuke.

En fait, je me suis dit qu'en leur donnant ce qu'elles voulaient, elles vont me lâcher pour le reste de la soirée avec des Sasuke par-ci et par-là. Mais le nom a franchi mes lèvres avant que je ne m'en rende compte.

\- Pas très original, tu ne peux pas attendre la nuit de noces ? commente mon amie.

Mais les étoiles dans les yeux de Sakura et Matsuri me font bien voir que mon choix est le plus sensé et que de me rétracter provoquerait leur ire inconditionnelle.

\- Non, non, c'est bien ça que je veux.

\- Parfait, il est très demandé habituellement, réplique le serveur en nous laissant seules parmi toutes les filles en furie de la salle.

_À quoi je dois m'attendre ? Quelque chose de pas trop osé, quand même..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, une musique que toutes semblent reconnaître se met à jouer. Des spectatrices crient leur assentiment avant même le début de l'ouverture de la scène. Et c'est là que Sasuke fait son entrée sur scène.

_"__Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_ Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_  
_ You just put your lips together_  
_ And you come real close_  
_ Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_ Here we go__" _**Florida- Whistle**

À chaque fois que le mot _whistle_ était chanté, le Sasuke sur la scène passe sa main lascivement sur ses parties génitales à peine couvertes, d'ailleurs le seul et unique morceau de linge qui cache quelque chose, mimant les gestes de la chanson en m'observant sans gêne, continuant sans se lasser à danser sans vêtements et oserais-je dire de façon complètement irréaliste alors que ses nombreuses fans mouillent le plancher de liquide corporel. Il descend de la scène, prenant tout son temps pour arriver jusqu'à notre table, créant une véritable pagaille autour de lui. Sakura essaie de trouver assez d'oxygène pour éviter l'évanouissement, Matsuri s'évente de la main, Miu et les filles tapent des mains avec exubérance...

Il est devant moi. Le faux Sasuke. Je le sais, je le vois, je le sens, il s'assoit face à moi, sur moi, me caressant le visage, imprimant sa peau contre la mienne, se faisant désirer, mais tout mon esprit me rappelle que ce n'est pas lui et je n'ai pas une once d'envie que cette personne qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau me touche. Alors me vient une idée qui me semble géniale sur le moment. Je me penche vers le danseur en sueur pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille quelque chose d'autre.

Alors qu'il ne reste que quelques mesures à la chanson, ses cheveux s'allongent et deviennent blancs, un masque recouvrant presque entièrement son visage, ses muscles se dessinant. C'est maintenant Kakashi-sensei qui me fait face à la grande stupéfaction de mes amies pour la soirée. Leur bouche se dessinent en un O presque parfait, Sakura éclatant de rire. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, à la dernière note il s'incline pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres, toujours dans sa forme de Hokage quasiment nu. Je ne réponds pas à son baiser, mais je suis très fière de l'effet produit.

Le danseur-Hokage regagne sa loge sous les applaudissements. Temari commande du saké en bouteille et insiste pour que je boive verre après verre. Au bout du huitième, Bavardant sans queue ni tête depuis plus de deux heures, Matsuri me demande de choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour une danse, . Sakura tient bien de son maître, voulant aller jouer à des jeux d'argent dans une taverne parce qu'elle s'endort. Miu dort la tête sur la table, Temari contemple un danseur qui ressemble étrangement à Shikamaru.

_Une dernière danse ? Pourquoi pas... je sais qui choisir je crois cette fois. Juste pour m'amuser. Les filles d'ici vont me remercier ahahah..._

Je fais venir le serveur et lui chuchote un autre nom à l'oreille.

\- Ah oui ! Lui aussi est très demandé habituellement. C'est la dernière danse de la soirée, alors profitez-en.

_Pourquoi est-il obligé de tout commenter ? _

Je ne dis rien et attends qu'il s'en aille en sirotant une tasse de saké, encore. Temari se tourne vers moi, le regard embrouillé.

\- J'espère que ton mariage va faire long feu. Sincèrement. J'ai connu des gens qui étaient mariés par obligation et franchement c'était épouvantable.

\- Tout le monde ! C'est la dernière danse pour cette nuit. À la grande joie des habitantes de Suna, je vous présente Kimuro !

Les cheveux de sang. Les yeux d'émeraude. La peau pâle. Le tatouage de l'amour. L'habit de Kage. Contrairement aux autres danseurs, il a l'air pudique. Il est entièrement habillé et regarde dans notre direction, le visage dur. On croirait presque le vrai. Un petit sourire d'anticipation se forme sur mes lèvres. Il lève une paume ouverte vers la salle, interrompant le début de la musique.

\- Je suis venu chercher ma sœur et Hyûga Hinata, assène-t-il, haut et fort.

Mon cœur fait un bond miraculeux dans ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est impossible ! C'est Gaara.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Tenshi : **Je réponds à tes 6 reviews en même temps ouais ! Ahah. Grâce à toi, j'ai repris mon chapitre et j'ai eu le courage de le finir enfin (j'en reviens pas) je n'avais plus d'inspiration et le temps se faufile de plus en plus vite. Finalement, je crois que la bombe va être dans le prochain chapitre, l'enterrement de jeune fille a pris pas mal plus de mots que je croyais alors... j'ai été dépassée par les événements. Tu peux m'incendier si tu veux, mais pas trop puisque je dois écrire le prochain ahah !

**Loulou :** Voilà la suite, pour peu que tu l'aie mis en follow !

**Elegentis** : Je suis désolée de la désillusion pour toi de comprendre que ce n'était pas Kakashi, en fait au début c'était sensé être lui mais j'ai changé d'idée à la dernière minute... J'espère que tu vas tout de même aimer la suite ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Mona133** : Merci vraiment pour ton commentaire, j'en ai tenu compte dans ce chapitre-ci en essayant de nommer les personnes qui parlent. Attelle-toi car il y aura sûrement d'autres lemons, peut-être avec Gaara ou pas, parce que je l'aime beaucoup aussi ! Je ne suis juste pas capable de me brancher encore sur qui va faire quoi, bref, c'est le bordel. Si tu as des idées, ne te gêne surtout pas ! Merci pour tes beaux compliments, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Rosi Hime** : Et voilà la suite, mais la bombe ne sera pas pour ce chapitre malheureusement, j'ai mal évalué le nombre de mots que ça allait me prendre pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et finalement ça va être pour le prochain, sûr et certain. En espérant que tu ne sois pas trop déçue !


End file.
